Just My Nature - A Naruto Fanfic
by AzamiKiryu1
Summary: Azami had been living in the forest since she was 5. She has no memory before that. She has been surviving in the forest ever since and even made a friend, a red panda. She named him Minichi. 6 years later she is found by some Konohana Ninja s and taken to their village to start a new life. But what happens when she is not who she thought she was?
1. Chapter 1 - Azami Meets Kakashi and Guy

Heey people,  
This is my very first fanfic.  
I'm Dutch so i am not very good at English but i will try my hardest.  
If you see any mistakes please let me know.

I'll write a chapter everyday.

Comments and votes of course are very welcome.

Let me know what you think of the story so far

Hope you like it.

"Minichi!" Azami jumps from tree to tree. She's been searching her best friend for hours and still cant find him. Also she does not smell him anywhere.  
"Minichi! Where are you!" She stops here movements and sticks her nose up in the air.  
"There ... that's Minichi's smell." She has never been in this part of the forest before. Minichi wouldn't come here either. "I hope he is not in trouble." Azami mumbles and sped up.  
Following the scent of her best friend leads her to a clearing in the forest.  
In the middle of the clearing she spots two strange guys , one with one eye and gravity defying spiked white hair and another one with a green jumpsuit and black shiny hair bowl cut hair.  
The smell of Minichi is definitely coming from there, but where is he?  
She hides in the trees and try's to catch a glimpse of what the two weird guys are doing.

"This is a weird looking animal. Never seen something like this before." She hears the one with the white hair and one eye say. On top of his head is a little red panda pulling his hair.  
"Damn you Minichi, you and your pranks. What if Their dangerous."  
The one with the black hair strikes a weird pose. "Maybe we found a new species, my dearest rival."  
The guy with Minichi on his head, Reaches out with his hand and pets Minichi's head.  
Azami giggles. Minichi is such a attention seeker.  
These people seem harmless."You can come out now. Little Girl" Her eyes widen. How did they know she was there? She was well hidden. Maybe it was her giggle.  
She looks at the people standing in the clearing of the forest. They don't seem like bad people.  
Azami crawls headfirst down the tree her little panda ears flat against her head. Minichi jumps of the man's head and jumps on Azami's head instead. She sits down under the tree legs crossed, eyeing the two persons standing in front of her.  
"What are you doing here alone in the forest little girl, its very dangerous here. Especially When It gets dark." The guy with the black shiny bowl hair says.

Azami blinks a few times. And shakes her head. "I-Its not dangerous here, I've been living in the forest since i was 5."  
They both gasp. Azami giggles. They look silly When they do that.  
"You have been living in the forest? Where are your parents?" The guy with the white spiked hair asks.  
Azami stands up Minichi now pulling her hair.  
"Parents?" Azami tilts her head. "Is that edible?"

They both hang Their Heads in defeat.  
The guy with white hair raises his head. "Whats your name?"  
Azami smiles, takes Minichi off her head and holds him out in front of her.  
"This is Minichi and My name is Azami." She smiles a closed eye smile.  
Minichi crawls back on her head.  
"My name is Hatake Kakashi ..." The guy with the white hair points to himself. "And this here is ..."  
He is interrupted by the guy with the black shiny hair . "My Name is Might Guy. AND Kakashi's eternal rival."

Kakashi shakes his head. "Sorry, he intends to do that allot."

Azami giggles. Feeling now completely comfortable with strangers thesis, she walks towards Kakashi.  
Kakashi raises his eyebrow. "What are you up to?"  
Standing on tip toes she looks at his one eye and then at the spot where is other eye should be.  
She blinks a few times, at this Kakashi only raises his eyebrow higher.  
"Why do you have one eye?" She tilts her head again.  
Kakashi sweat drops and Guy breaks out in a wheezy laugh.  
"I have two eyes ... I only hide one behind my head band."  
Azami giggles. "Oh, Okay."

Kakashi now has a serious look on his face. _She lived in the forest for so long. She must be lonely. She looks around the age of 11. Maybe the Hokage knows what to do._  
"Azami? Would you like to come with us to our village to meet the Hokage? I think it would be good for you to meet children of your age. You cant live in the forest. Like Guy said before, its dangerous here. Especially for little girls."  
Azami's ears point up from curiosity.  
_Children of My Age? And what is a Hokage ... Hmm well as long as i can take Minichi with me. If i don't like it there i can always go back to the forest._  
Minichi Seems to get what she's thinking and starts to make soft noises or excitement, swinging his tail up and down.  
Azami tapping her chin. "Okay, I'll come with you. But on one condition!" She puts on a very serious face.  
Guy again strikes a weird pose. "Anything for the power of YOUTH!"  
Kakashi looks curious. "And what is that one condition?"  
"I want to take Minichi with me!" Her serious face takes place for a very happy one.  
Kakashi smiles a closed eye smile. "Sure."  
And With That said they Began Their walk towards Konohana.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Home

Lord Hokage is sitting behind his desk, smoking his pipe and reading a random scroll.  
Enjoying the silence for once ... He is a busy man, so these moments are rare.  
It is not long before there`s a knock heard on his door.

He sighs, well at least he had a few minutes of silence.  
"Come in!" He taps his hat and waits for whoever disturbed his peace.

Azami, Kakashi and Guy step trough the door.  
Azami scans her surroundings while Minichi crawls around her neck.  
Her eyes stop at the Old Man behind a big wooden desk.  
The Hokage smiles at her. "Hello there little one." He then averts his eyes to Kakashi and Guy.  
"What can i do for you?"  
_She blinks. Is this the Hokage? He looks very nice. He has a very friendly face. But i don't understand what he has in his mouth tough._

Kakashi looks at Azami and then back at the Hokage.  
"Good day Hokage. We found this little girl in the forest with her friend ..." Kakashi pauses and looks at the nervous little red pandas around Azami's neck.  
The Hokage chuckles at this.  
Kakashi shakes his head and continues "Well she said she has been living in the forest since she was five and that's she does not know anything about her parents."  
The Hokage looks at the girl, now a bit more serious. "Kakashi, Guy, you are both dismissed. I'll Decide what were going to do with the girl."  
Kakashi and Guy both nod, then bow, they both leave trough the door. Kakashi gives a closed-eyed smile to Azami. Azami waves. "Thanks for everything one eyed man!"

The Hokage smiles at the girl. She has a really naive looking aura.  
"So, you have been living in the forest for a very long time little girl. Whats your name?"  
Azami mimics what Kakashi did When He introduced himself and points at herself. "I am Azami." Then she points at Minichi. "This here is Minichi."  
The Hokage chuckles. "Well nice to meet you both Azami and i wonder, do you remember your last name? If you do, the Possibility of finding something about your past and where you came from is allot bigger."  
Azami's eyes drift or to the silver necklace on her neck.  
"I-I do have a last name i think ..." She Reaches behind her neck, takes her necklace and drops it on the desk of the Hokage.  
The Hokage eyes narrow. "I see, so your last name is Kurosawa. I'll try to find some information about your past and where your from. Maybe i can also find some info about your parents."

He gives gives back the necklace.  
"Azami, i have a proposal for you. I also think its very dangerous for a girl of your age to walk around in the forest. How about you live in this village and you can go to the ninja academy to meet people of your age . Is that okay with you? "

Azami frowns. "What is a ninja academy?"  
The Hokage laughs. "I see .. of course .. you've lived in the forest for as long as you can remember. So its only natural That you don't know what a ninja academy is or what a ninja is . Lucky for you, the academy starts in a two days, on Monday (its weekend).You will be put in a class of kids your age.  
They are going to graduate soon, but I'll let someone come to you to learn the basics about our way of living and ninjas. "

Azami Nods. "I'll accept your offer if Minichi can go with me to the ninja academy-thing."  
He pinches his nose bridge. "As long as he doesn't cause any trouble. I'll let someone take you to your new apartment. Tomorrow I'll send someone who will help you with clothing and ninja gear. I'll make sure your apartment has some food in the fridge. But When you run out of food , you'll have to go to the shop. Do we have a deal, Miss Kurosawa. "

"Yes!" Azami squeals and punches her fist in the air. Minichi does the same and also makes a squealing sound.

He snaps his fingers and there is a puff of smoke. A guy with spiked black hair and a bandage on his nose appears. "Lord Hokage." He bows. "Kotetsu, take this little girl to apartment 102."  
He nods and looks over at Azami. "Follow me."  
Walking out of the door she waves at the Hokage. "Byeeeeee."  
The Hokage Chuckles. _Strange girl._


	3. Chapter 3- first day of school

**2 days time skip.**

Azami has been learning the basics about ninjas the past 2 days.  
She's been working her ass off to learn everything she has to know to go to academy.  
Azami and Minichi are quite nervous, meeting all these strange kids.  
But she is also very exited.

**Beep Beep Beep Beep!**  
Minichi jumps on the alarm clock and then on Azami's head.  
She throws Minichi off her head and puts the alarm clock off with a grunt.  
Minichi has hit his head on the wall and is currently lying on the ground unconscious.

She is** NOT** used to wake up early. Normally in the forest she would sleep all day. Nothing to worry about, only about food ... and sleep ... and maybe Minichi and his pranks.  
She yawns, stumbles out of her bed and takes the ninja clothes she got yesterday from a chair.  
Azami chuckles as she sees Minichi regaining consciousness. "Idiot, Minichi!"  
Minichi makes a sound angry sound and runs towards Azami.

Laughing, Azami runs towards the bathroom and closes the door just in time for Minichi to hit his head on the door.  
She looks in the mirror and smiles to herself. "Today is the day!" She washes her face with cold water and puts on her ninja clothes. "I will finally meet kids of my age and hopefully we will become friends."  
Azami jumps out of the bathroom and makes some dinner for both Minichi and her.

When they're both ready they leave the house and Azami locks the door.

"Are you ready for an adventure, Minichi?" Minichi jumps on her head and squeals out loud.

"I'll take that as a yes! Now come on!" Azami has had a tour trough the village on her first day here. So she knows were everything is by now. She hasn't met any of her classmates yet.

_I hope they are not boring. And i hope definitively class Is not boring ... Because if so, then me and Minichi have to change that.?_

She takes her time while walking to the academy. Why Should she hurry. Its not like that you'll die when Your late ... right?

As she walks the streets she is suddenly aware or allot or ninjas screaming and chasing a young boy with blond hair and a orange jumpsuit.

Minichi sees it too and he curiously points his ears up.

Azami chuckles. "Well, he sure is active early in the morning. He must be a very good ninja."

While she walks towards the doors academy she sees a grown up ninja dragging the boy with the orange jumpsuit towards a class room. Azami blinks and looks at the boy. He has beautiful blue eyes and little whiskers on his cheeks.

"He's cute, Do you think Minichi?" Minichi turns around on her head so his tail in her face. "Minichi! Can not see a thing like this."  
She stumbles and bumps into someone.  
Falling flat on her butt, she pushes Minichi's tail out of her face to look up at the person she walked into.

It is a girl with short purplish hair and white eyes. "Oh, I'm so s-sorry. My n-name is H-Hinata" She blushes and lends a hand for Azami to stand up.

"Thank you Hinata, my name is Azami." Azami smiles and points at herself. "And its not your fault, Its all Minichi's fault." The girl blinks. "W-who is .. M Minichi?"  
Azami sweat drops when she sees that Minichi is hiding under her shirt .. "Minichi, Don't be shy idiot!"  
Only his tail sticks out , so she pulls him out by his tail.  
Hinata's eyes widen. "Aw s-so cute. Nice to meet you, Minichi ."

Minichi swings his tail and jumps on Hinata's head.  
They both laugh at this. Minichi jumps back on Azami's head. "Seems That he likes you, Hinata." Azami gives her a closed eyed smile."Oh, by the way, Hinata, do you know where the class is that will be graduating in a few days? I'm new."

Hinata chuckles. "Yes, t-that's m-my class. And y-your new, t-that Explains why i haven't seen you before." Hinata gestures to follow her.  
Hinata knocks on the door from her class.  
"G-Good Morning Iruka Sensei." Azami hides behind Hinata and Minichi hides under Azami`s shirt again shaking Because he's nervous and scared.  
Hinata smiles at Azami. "Don't worry just walk in and introduce yourself."  
Hinata walks in and sits behind her desk. That leaves Azami exposed.

Everyone is looking at Azami and the tail red panda That is sticking out from under her shirt.  
Again she pulls Minichi from under her shirt. "I'm beginning to think That your a perf, Minichi!"  
The teacher in front of the class smiles at Azami. _Ah, he is the same guy That dragged the cute boy._

"Hello, you must be the new student. Come in. My name is Iruka Sensei."  
Azami walks in and smiles. _Maybe if i smile allot , People will like me better._  
Iruka sensei chuckles at the red panda on her head. "Would you like to introduce yourself and your friend here."  
Azami gives a bright smile towards the class.  
"My name is Azami Kurosawa." Then she points towards her head were Minichi is shaking as a leaf. "And this here is my best friend Minichi!" She bows making Minichi nearly fall of her head.  
"Ha ha, Yes Yes, very good Azami. Nice to meet you and Minichi. Now choose wherever you want to sit."  
Azami looks around and her eyes drop to the boy sitting bound by ropes on the ground.  
She crouches in front of him.  
"Hello, I'm Azami, your very cute, whats your name." She gives a closed-eyed smile.  
The boy blinks a few times. "Me?"  
Azami chuckles. "Yes."  
Naruto eyes widen blushing slightly, but then grins. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage, BELIEVE IT!"

She pets his head. "I'm sure you'll be a great Hokage, Naruto."

Everyone looks at her likes she's crazy. She shrugs and walks over to the spot next to Hinata.  
'Can i sit next to you Hinata. " She blushes. "Y-Yes of course!"  
Iruka sensei begins his speech towards Naruto.  
But Azami's Already lost in her own thoughts.  
_This is definitively going to be a awesome day._

Azami has been listening to Iruka lecturing Naruto about how he failed his exam two times already.  
Minichi has fallen asleep on Azami's head.

"We will have a review of the transformation-Jutsu, everyone line up!" Iruka snaps.  
_Damn our Sensei is a hothead._  
Everyone lines up and a girl with pink hair named Sakura Haruno goes first.  
When she's done she looks over at a boy who was behind her.  
"Have you seen me, Sasuke!" The Sasuke guy ignores her.  
_That's not a very nice guy. Ignoring her like that._  
_The Sasuke guy with hair like a duck butt ... No concentrate, stupid mind!  
_Sasuke ... does his transformation-Jutsu and walks off with his hands in his pockets.  
He looks at Azami and glares at the red panda on her head.  
_Nope, definitely don't like him._  
Now is Naruto's turn. Next to her she hears someone suck in a deep breath.  
Azami looks at Hinata next to her. She's blushing and eyeing Naruto nervously.

Naruto does his Jutsu ... but he does not transform into Iruka, but into a naked girl version of himself.

Iruka gets a nosebleed and begins scolding at Naruto.  
Azami bursts out laughing and holds her stomach.  
Minichi begins running in circles on her head and squeals.  
Iruka frowns. "Azami your Encouraging his behavior."  
Azami wipes small tears from her eyes, ignoring Iruka. "I haven't laughed so hard in ages, thanks Naruto."  
Naruto gives her his big grin.  
Iruka sweat drops. "Fine have it your way, Class dismissed, only Naruto and Azami stay."  
Everyone Walks away. Azami waves at Hinata. "Bye, see you tomorrow!"  
Azami turns to see a very mad Iruka. "Naruto and Azami you both have to clean the Hokage heads."

**Later that day:**  
Azami and Naruto are both cleaning the Hokage heads.  
Minichi is annoying Iruka and pulling his hair.  
"Hey, it will be dark soon, hurry up." Iruka looks down at us from the top of the Hokage mountain.  
"Its not that somebody's waiting at home." Naruto snaps.  
Azami looks at Naruto. _Aw poor Naruto. He lives all alone._  
**_You live alone too, bonehead._**  
_Huh? Who's there?_  
**_That you can hear me means that your losing your mind._**  
_Haha, not funny. Now seriously, who are you?!_  
**_You will learn soon enough._**  
_Weird ..._  
_Maybe i am going crazy?_  
_**Maybe**_...  
The last thing she hears is a low chuckle That slowly fades away.

"Aah, im going crazy!" Azami screams. Iruka raises his eyebrow. And Naruto blinks.  
"Aren't you already a bit crazy?" Naruto grins.  
"But ..." Azami wisely shuts her mouth.  
Iruka taps his chin.  
"How about I'll treat you guys on Ramen tonight."  
"Ramen?" Azami tilts her head.  
"YES, That's some serious motivation." Naruto screams and begins to work faster.  
"What is Ramen ..." Azami shrugs and tries to keep up with Naruto.

**That evening:**  
"Wow, this is delicious! Thank you so much Iruka Sensei!" Azami and Minichi both make slurping noises.  
"Told You That it's delicious, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto was sitting next to her.  
"Yeah .. Uh, Azami why are not you eating with chopsticks?" Iruka chuckles at Azami who is eating with her hands and Minichi is doing the same thing.  
"Chwopstiwicks?" Azami says with her mouth full.  
"Nevermind." Iruka sweat drops.  
"Anyways, Naruto why where you decorating the Hokage heads. You know who the Hokage's are right?"Iruka looks at Naruto.

Naruto frowns. "Yes of course i know who the Hokage's are. They are the strongest ninja of the village and the fourth was the One that saved the village or a demon fox."

Iruka raises his eyebrow. "Then why, Naruto?"  
"Because i will surpass all of the Hokage's and will let people acknowledge me. I will be the fifth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, BELIEVE IT!"  
Azami giggles and Iruka blinks and then smiles.  
"Naruto your cute." Azami gives Naruto a closed eyed smile.  
Naruto blushes. "Uh ... thank you Azami ..."  
Iruka shakes his head. "Kids ..."  
"HEY!" Azami and Naruto both scream in unison.

"Hey Iruka Sensei, i have a request."  
Iruka looks up. "What is it? Do you want another bowl?"  
Azami looks curiously.  
"Can i put on your headband, please."  
Iruka smiles. "Oh, you mean this one." He points at his headband. "No, Naruto, you'll get one tomorrow at the graduation exam."  
Naruto frowns. "Stingy"  
Azami and Iruka both start laughing.  
"Is that why you took your goggles or Naruto?" Azami giggles.  
"I WANT SECONDS!" Naruto screams.  
"What!?" Iruka sweat drops.

_I like this Naruto guy already. He's fun. And our sensei's Also cool!_  
_But what was that voice in my head?_  
_Maybe Minichi has Telepathic powers !_


	4. Chapter 4 -Graduation exams!

After eating Ramen with Naruto and Iruka, they all go home to take a good nap.  
"See ya Naruto!" Naruto smiles. "Bye Azami!" She waves at Iruka and runs home.

Minichi has fallen asleep around her neck.  
While running trough the darkness of the night, she realizes how much she's missing the life in the forest.  
_The days she would spend with Minichi. Like that time and Minichi tried to fish and Minichi fell into the water because his paws where to short_.

Azami lets out a sigh. _Don't be depressed Azami! You can do it! You'll make loads and loads of friends tomorrow,I'll talk to Naruto and Hinata and even Sasuke._  
**_Do you really want to talk to the Uchiha?_**  
Azami stops in front of her apartment.  
_You again ..._  
**_Well do you?!_** It says with a harsh voice  
_I dont know who you are but you better tell me, its my head after all._  
_**As i told you before ... You will know when the time comes.  
**_  
"DAMN YOU MYSTERIOUS VOICE! Tell me or I'll hit you out of my head."  
"Are you crazy or something?" Azami turns around with a bewildered look on her face. Its the Sasuke-Guy. Looking bored as always.  
Azami blinks and tilts her head. "I guess i am ..."  
"Why are you still outside? Its dark .. and your a girl. ... Its dangerous for girls when its dark." Sasuke gives Azami arrogant smirk.  
Azami looks shocked. "Do girls have to stay inside when its dark?! Ah, then I'll get inside right away. I have to watch out for strange boys with duck butt hair. See ya!"  
Sasuke's eyes widen and opens his mouth to say something but Azami's already inside.  
"Hmph" He walks off with his hands in his pockets. "Stupid girl panda."

Locking the door she takes from Minichi or her neck and lies him down in her bed.  
She takes her awesome ninja clothes off and crawls next to Minichi.  
"Goodnight Minichi. Goodnight annoying voice in my head."  
**_I dont sleep._**  
_Well You Should sleep anyway, your keeping me awake._  
**_Why? Why should i listen to you?_**  
_Stop asking so many quistions and let me sleep._  
**_haha, your not going to sleep either._**  
_Bwhah! Watch me!_  
**_Naive little girl ..._**  
The voice slowly fades away.  
Azami and falls asleep.

**Sasuke P.O.V:**  
Sasuke's walking outside. Its late but the moon is shining bright and Lights up the whole village in a silver light. Its really beautiful.  
Sasuke puts his hands in his pockets. _It was just like THAT night._  
_I must get stronger and ..._  
Suddenly he hears a sound coming from behind him.  
He turns around. "Who's there?" He narrows his eyes but there is nothing to be seen. "Stupid darkness, playing tricks on me, Hmph." He turns around and bumps into someone.  
He falls on his butt. "Watch out were your going, Idiot!" He looks up at the person who he had bumped into. In front of him is the new girl of the academy, Azami. He stands up. "Why did you follow me?! Your annoying!"  
Azami Grins. **_"Your the one thats annoying, Uchiha."_**  
Sasuke eyes widen. Somethings definitely off about her. This is definitely a different Azami then the Azami he experienced in class. This Azami has a dark aura surrounding her. Her eyes are a bit darker than usual.  
**_"Stay away from me, Or I'll kill you!"_** With That said she leaves.  
_Dammit she's fast. And what does she mean with that i have to stay away from her? And why the hell does she talks in third person._  
_He shrugs._  
_Ugh ... why do i care anyway. I have to focus on getting stronger. Not on a stupid girl I've only just met._  
Then he walks home.

**Next day:**

*** Beep Beep Beep Beep ***  
Azami jumps out of her bed. "Graduation EXAMS! WOOHOO!."  
She runs around in her room and almost trips over a lazy Minichi who Decided to use the floor as a bed.  
"Minichi, come on!" She cleans her face and takes some clean clothes and puts them on.  
Minichi hops on the table.  
"What would you like for breakfast today, Minichi." Azami smiles.  
Minichi Squals and runs over to the new cup of instant ramen.  
"Ah, Good choice my friend."  
They eat their food and walk over to academy.

On their way they see Naruto.  
Azami grins and runs up to Naruto.  
"Hey Naruto!"  
Naruto jumps up and waves. "Good Morning, Azami. How are you today?!  
Azami gives him a closed eyed smile.  
"I'm very good, a bit nervous about the graduation exams tough. How about you Naruto?"  
Naruto pumps his fist in the air. "I'm going to become a hokage, I cant fail this test, BELIEVE IT!"  
Azami chuckles but the realizes something. "Naruto? Can i ask you something?"  
Naruto blinks and then smiles. "Yes ofcourse Azami, anything."  
"Well i had this really realistic dream yesterday and it was about me warning Sasuke. I said That if he went near me that i would kill him."  
Naruto frowns but then starts laughing. "Haha, Finally someone who does not like Sasuke."  
Azami chuckles. "Naruto i'm serious! I'm really worried about that dream . "  
Widely Naruto smiles. "Don't worry about the dream! Dreams are not real, so relax."  
Azami nods. "Yeah maybe your right." But i can not shake off the feeling That something is going to happen.

They walk into class.  
Iruka smiles at the two. "Good Morning Azami, Naruto. All set for the Graduations exams?"

Azami and Naruto jump up. "You bet!"  
They both take a seat.  
Iruka takes out a paper. "When youre name is heard come to the clasroom next to ours. The subject will be the replication Jutsu."

Azami smiles. "What was that? Dammit i cant remember that Jutsu ." She looks over at Naruto to see him freaking out.  
"Naruto?" Naruto looks up. "Yes, Azami. What is it?"  
"How do you do the Replication Jutsu?" Naruto's eyes widen. "You don't know?"  
Azami looks down ashamed.  
"Ah, do not worry Azami. I'll teach you the hand seals." He blushes and nervously scratches his neck.  
He shows her the hand seals. "Make sure to remember them, okay?"  
Azami smiles. "Thank you Naruto."

"Azami Kurosawa!" Azami looks up. _Its turns her already?_  
_A few seats are Already empty. So That Means they did the exam._  
_I hope i pass._  
She walks with Iruka to the classroom for the exam.  
Sitting there is another Ninja.  
Iruka smiles. "This here is Mizuki , he helps with the exam. You know what to do right?"  
Azami nods and bites her lip nervously. "Iruka sensei?" Iruka blinks. "Yes, Azami?"  
"Can you take Minichi from me until I'm done with this .." Iruka's eye twitched. "Sure .. Azami."  
Minichi squeals and runs towards Iruka and jumps on his head.  
"Okay, here i go."  
Azami closes her eyes and concentrates.  
When she feels a boiling feeling inside her body, she starts doing the hand seals.  
"Replication Jutsu!"  
Smoke appears. She opens her eyes and smiles.

Next to her are 4 clones. She pumps her fist in the air. "Yes! I did it!"  
Iruka starts clapping. "Good Work Azami, only two days at the academy and you already graduated. I'm very proud. Now choose your headband."  
Azami walks over to the table and takes a headband.  
"You can go home now Azami, that was all for today." Iruka says.  
Minichi jumps over to Azami and snuggles around her neck.  
"Thank you so much Iruka and Mizuki Sensei."  
She walks out of the classroom and towards the exit.  
_ I Should wait for Naruto._

After a few minutes more and more kids with head bands are coming out.  
And last but not least is Naruto. He does not look very happy._He did not pass. Poor boy._  
Azami walks over to Naruto.  
"Naruto." Naruto looks up. "What Azami?"  
Azami hugs him. At this Naruto's eyes widen and he blushes.  
"Don't worry Naruto, I know you'll become a Hokage. I believe in you!"  
"Thank you Azami, your a great friend. But i like to be alone now if that's okay."  
Azami nods. "Sure Naruto, Just don't be to hard on yourself." Naruto walks off to a swing on a tree.  
_I wish i could do something for him._  
Azami sighs._ I feel so powerless._  
**_Your not powerless. You have more power then you think._**  
_Not now "The Voice". And what do you mean by that? Oh wait, let me guess,'ll answer When the time comes!_  
**_Do not disrespect me little girl. You'll regret that._**  
A shiver runs up Azami's spine.  
"Stupid Voice!" Azami walks off but is stopped by someone tapping her shoulder.  
She turns around to see Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke? Is there something wrong?" Sasuke frowns. "Why did you told me i should stay away from you?"  
Azami's eyes widen in shock and takes a few steps back.  
_So it was real. See it was not a dream. I knew there was something wrong._  
Sasuke waves in front of her eyes. "Hello, cat got your tongue?"  
"I-I got to go." With That She runs off.  
Leaving a frustrated Sasuke.

When she Reaches her home she runs off to the mirror.  
_Whats wrong with me ..._  
**_You'll find out soon enough._**  
"This is not happening."


	5. Chapter 5- moving in with Kakashi

Darkness ... Everything is dark. Azami turns around.  
_"Hello! Somebody there?"_  
A low chuckle can be heard. _**"So you Decided to come to me?"**_  
_"You! You are That voice! Where are you! SHOW YOURSELF!"_ Azami looks around.  
**_"I'm already here. Behind you."_** The voice has changed to a more female voice. But still with a dark undertone.  
Azami turns around.  
In front of her was a girl about the same age as her. But the shocking thing is ... It looks exactly like her. The only difference Is that her eyes are a white with a red cross in both eyes. She has a dark aura surrounding her.  
**_"So we finally meet."_** The girl grins and walks towards Azami.  
_"W-why do you look like me."_ The girl stops in front of Azami, so close That Azami can feel her breath on her face.  
**_"I am you."_**  
Azami shakes her head. _"No bullshit! What do yo-"_ Azami is cut off by a pair of lips covering hers.  
Azami tries to push her away but cant move.  
The girl pulls away.  
**_"These answers That you seek, will be answered but not now."_**The girl takes a few steps back and fades away into the darkness.  
Azami wants to shout something but there is no sound.

Suddenly there was a loud beep.

**Beep Beep Beep Beep.**  
Azami grunts and pushes the off button. Warm salty tears still running down her face.  
"That was not just a dream." Minichi crawls over to her and begins to lick up her tears. Azami smiles a bit and hugs Minichi. "Minichi there is something really wrong." Azami looks at the ceiling. There are so many questions running trough her head at the moment. And no answers.

The only one who might have answers would be the higher ups. Azami eyes widen and sits up straight in her bed making Minichi fall on his back. "The Hokage! Maybe he knows something."  
Azami groans. "But first things first, we have school. They are teaming us up today, Minichi. Lets hope we don't get any mean people on our team, right?" Minichi squeals and crawls on Azami's head.

After doing Their daily routine and getting dressed she walks towards the Calendar Tomorrow is her birthday. The necklace she always wears has her name and date of birth on it. She takes her headband and puts it around her neck.  
"I'll probably keep it secret for everyone, Until i sorted things out."  
Azami walk out of the door and locks it. "Lets go Minichi!"

Everyone is Already sitting at their desks making allot of commotion about something. Azami walks in and the first thing that caught her eye is Sasuke and Naruto kissing. Even Minichi's eyes widen at the sight.  
Naruto and Sasuke start coughing "POISON! MY MOUTH IS Poisoned!" Azami giggles at the sight. Who thought Naruto liked guys.  
The Sakura girl and allot of other girls suddenly dive on Naruto and start beating him up.  
Azami frowns. "STOP HITTING NARUTO! YOU Racists! IF HE WANTS TO BE GAY THEN SO BE IT!" At this Everyone looks her way. The girls walk off and take Their seats.  
Naruto is still looking wide-eyed at Azami. "NO! Azami It Is not like that. I dont like guys! .. I-I It was a accident."  
Azami smiles and walks over to Naruto and takes a seat next to him.  
"Don't worry Naru. I know your not." She smirks and whispers in his ear. "You like Sakura, right?"  
Naruto blushes a bit and scratches his neck. "W-well about that. I d-" He was cut off by a guy with spiked ponytail and a bored look on his face. "Hey Naruto what are you doing here. Only people who graduated can be here." Naruto Smiles a big and proud smile and points at his headband. "Hey hey Shikamaru, looks good on me right? Neh Neh?" Shikamaru lets out a deep sigh and nods. "Troublesome." Azami looks curiously at the boy. "Hello, nice to meet you, Shikamaru." Shikamaru looks at Azami and then smirks. "Nice to meet you too Azami." Then he walks off to sit somewhere in the front off the class.  
Her attention goes back to Naruto. "Naru Wow, congrats. You deserve it." She gives him a closed-eyed smile and hugs him.  
"Sheesh, Azami Thank you, your Such a sweet girl." Naruto blushes.

Azami let go of him and looks around in the class. Everyone has passed.  
Her eyes stopped at a certain someone. Sasuke ...  
He looks bored.

Iruka walks in.  
"From today on every one of you will be Considered as Shinobi. ..."  
Azami dozed off for a few seconds  
Suddenly she is woken up by a loud scream .  
Her eyes widen. "WHERE IS THE ENEMY I'LL KILL HIM!" Everyone in the class starts laughing.  
Iruka looks at her with a frown.  
"As i was saying. Team 7 Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Azami Kurosawa."  
Azami jump up and hugs Minichi. "Where in Naruto's team!"  
_Also Naruto looks happy. I'm guessing because Sakura in his team._  
_Sasuke is also in. our team. He'll probably ask questions again. This could be troublesome Hey i sound like Shikamaru._

After class everyone goes lunching With their teams. Azami decides to use this time to go to the Hokage.  
Azami runs up to Naruto, who is trying to get Sakura to eat with him.  
"Naruto, i have to see the Hokage. I'll be back before you know it, okay!?"  
Naruto nods and smiles.

Azami walks towards the Hokage office and knocks on the door.  
"Come in!"  
She walks in."Ah, Azami Hello, i was just about to call some ninjas to take you here, but i see That not needed anymore. What can i do for you, my child."  
Azami frowns. "Hokage, something strange has been happening."  
The Hokage's smile drops. "Tell me."  
Azami swallows hard and begins to tell her story.

The Hokage nods and leans back in his chair.  
"This could be all your imagination." Azami was about to protest but was silenced by stern look. "BUT, Because it also could be a warning for something. I will replace you into a shared apartment with a Jounin. I will fill him in on everything and he'll keep an eye on you. Does this make you feel better, Azami ? "  
Azami nods. It is better if someone was with her. Minichi is a good friend but he cant talk. And having someone older than you can be a assurance of safety.  
"I'll inform him right now. Also don't you have a meeting with the Jounin of your team right now?" Azami's eyes widen. "Oh, no!" She runs out of the door, Minichi gripping on her hair, almost falling off. "Thank you Hokage!" And With That she left.

She Runs towards the school and spots them on the roof.  
Minichi regains his spot on her head and squeals.  
"Shh, Minichi. Where going up."  
Azami climbs up the building.

Naruto P.O.V:  
Naruto was just counting Kakashi sensei about how he liked so much windows and That he would Became a great Hokage, When He spotted Azami's head with Minichi on it next to Kakashi sensei.  
It almost looked like it was floating and he could not help but burst into laughter.

Azami P.O.V:  
When Azami saw Naruto burst into laughter she couldn't help but giggle as well. This must have looked really stupid.  
Sakura started laughing as well and even Sasuke was chuckling.  
Kakashi looks from Naruto to Sasuke and then to Sakura. He followed their gaze and that's When he spotted Azami.  
He jumped up. "Woah! Where did you come from Azami!"  
Azami climbed up the roof and sat next to Kakashi. "Hello everyone. And i came from the Hokage. I had somethings i needed to know." Kakashi looked like he just had a heart attack.  
She grins. "Did i scare you Kakashi sensei?"  
Kakashi rolls his eye.  
"Back to the introductions!" He changes the subject.  
"Pinkie, your turn." Sakura smiles.  
"My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes are ... My hobbies are ... my dreams for the future are ..." With every thing she said she Blushed an squealed Eventually and looked at Sasuke.  
Kakashi looked kind of disappointed. "And your dislikes?"  
"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted.  
Naruto eyes widened and of course he looked hurt.  
Azami sat next to him and hugged him. "Don't worry Naru. I don't hate you."  
Naruto anime cried. "Your so sweet, Azami."

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Your turn Uchiha .."  
Azami looked curious now. She wants to know more about him.  
Especially after what happened.  
"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have to much dislikes and no likes. I have a dream and i am about to make this real. I want to revive my clan and kill a certain someone."  
Azami shivers. He just Became even more mysterious.

Kakashi looks at him for a few more seconds and then lets his eye land on me.  
"Your turn Azami."  
Azami blushes. "Well, My name is Azami." She point at herself. At this Kakashi chuckles, reminding him she learned it from him to introduce her that way.  
Azami blinks then point at an Minichi. "And this here is Minichi."  
"My likes are sleeping, Minichi, and everyone in my team and the sensei of course " She gives a closed-eyed smile making Kakashi and Sasuke Chuckle.  
"I also like windows thanks to Naruto and i like forest."  
Naruto Grins "I made her eat it! BELIEVE IT!"  
Kakashi sweat drops. "Yeah yeah, be proud of yourself. What about your hobbies, dislikes and dreams for the future?" He turns his attention back to Azami.  
"Well my hobbies are sleeping, and watching the stars with Minichi. My dislikes are questions That don't have a answer. I also dislike people who are mean and rude. My dream for the future is to find out more about myself ... '  
Kakashi nods knowingly.  
"Okay, your all in your own unique way. I'll see you tomorrow at the training grounds at five. Make sure not to eat."  
Sakura jumps up. "Why!"  
Kakashi grins. "Because you might trow up!"  
I blink. "Eww."  
Kakashi Smiles at me. "Azami can you come with me, we need to talk?"

Azami has been walking with Kakashi for 15 minutes now and he hasn't said word.  
He has been reading some odd book for this whole time and ones in a while he lets out a giggle, yes a giggle. The first time Azami heard it, a few hours ago, she couldn't help but twitch.  
But after minutes of silence and once in a while a man-giggle, Azami is starting to quit getting frustrated.

"Dear Kakashi sensei, could it be That You forgot that I've been walking next to you this whole time. You asked me to come with you because You wanted to talk, remember. But its not a very good conversation if nobody talks, you know. "  
Kakashi's eye widens and he almost drops his book. "Oh, I'm so sorry Azami." Kakashi sweat drops. "The only thing i wanted to tell you is that i heard from the Hokage what happened And about that he needed a Jounin to watch over you. SO ..." Kakashi awkwardly scratches his neck.  
Azami's eyes widen and she cant help but smile. "I'm moving in with you?! Aw that's so awesome!" Kakashi looks shocked. "You like it?" Azami gives him a closed eyed smile. "Yes of course Your the One that took me here after all. Besides you seem really nice and not boring." Minichi wakes up from around her neck. When he spots Kakashi he squeals and jumps on his head.  
Azami giggles. "He Seems to remember you right away, Kakashi." Kakashi chuckles and takes the panda of his head, giving him back to Azami.  
"So Azami, the Hokage wanted you to know that your stuff Already have been put in my apartment. There are not any rules. Just don't make a mess. Okay?"  
Azami nods and jumps up and down. "Jeey, i'm going to live with the one eyed man! WOOHOO!"  
Kakashi sweat drops but smiles and pets her head. "Yeah yeah, come on lets go. I'm hungry and i bet you are too. I'll make you something."  
Azami's eyes widen and sparkle. "You can cook!" Both Minichi and Azami's mouth start to water.  
Kakashi gulps and takes a few steps away from her. "Yes i can, now come on!"

When they arrive at Kakashi's apartment its nearly dark.  
Kakashi takes out his keys and opens the door. "By the way Azami, The Hokage is making you some spare keys for my apartment so you can get in and out on your own."  
Azami nods and looks around. "Wow, its so clean here! I never thought that it would be this clean!"  
Minichi jumps of her head and lies down on the couch, he purrs lightly.  
Kakashi chuckles. "Well look around a bit and make yourself at home ... Minichi is obviously doing it already."  
Azami blinks and walks around the apartment opens some drawers and doors.

After a few minutes she's done with walking around and she walks back to the living room. Minichi is still lying on the couch. Azami giggles. "Silly panda." She looks around for Kakashi but does not see him anywhere.  
"Kakashi! Where are you!" A loud clinging noise is heard and a grunt and its coming from the kitchen.  
Azami giggles. "Oh right Kakashi's cooking!" She walks over to the kitchen and almost burst out laughing at the sight.  
Kakashi is wearing a bright red apron with a green ribbon."Whatcha cooking mom?" Kakashi's eye widens. "Out!" Azami pouts. "Why? I want to know what your cooking." Kakashi frowns and throws a pan at her. Azami's eyes widen and runs back into the living room. "Meanie!" A faint grunt is heard.  
Azami walks over to the couch and sits down.

After a while Kakashi walks in with tree plates of delicious smelling food.  
Minichi and Azami both jump off the couch. "FOOD!" Azami wants to run over to the table but trips over Minichi. Minichi squeals and jumps on the table.  
Azami stands up and takes a seat Kakashi smiles proudly. "Told you i can cook!"  
Azami's eyes sparkle. "Wauw, you really overdid yourself." Kakashi chuckles.  
"Dig in everyone!"

There is a comfortable silence. Everyone is enjoying Their dinner.  
Azami looks up to Kakashi to see That he is Already done with his food.  
Azami sweat drops. "How can you Eat that fast?" Kakashi grins. "That's a secret."  
She giggles and finishes her meal.  
Kakashi watches the girl Closely. "So Azami, i saw that its your birthday tomorrow."  
Azami almost chokes on her food. "Who told you that!" She grunts and wipes of her mouth.  
Kakashi chuckles "Your calendar."  
Azami sweat drops. "Hm .. yes tomorrow is my birthday. What about it?"  
Kakashi shrugs. "Well .. i don't know .. maybe you want to have a party or something."  
Azami's eyes widen. "No its okay. I have some stuff to take care off first. Besides tomorrow is the survival training right?"  
Kakashi nods. "How about a present, then?"  
Azami blushes and pokes her fingers together. "I would like that, tough?"  
Kakashi laughs. "Ha ha, i knew it! Its okay You Should Be happy about your birthday. Birthdays are fun, you know. And if I'm correct it will be the first time That You celebrate. So lets make it a nice birthday."  
Azami nods but cant help but wonder. "Kakashi, did the Hokage tell you everything?"  
Kakashi suddenly takes on a serious face. "Yes, he did. And dont worry I'll keep a close eye on you."  
Azami lets out a relieved sigh. "Thank you Kakashi."  
Kakashi smiles. "No problem, kiddo." He ruffles her hair. "By the way, its getting late, you should go to bed. You have to wake up early tomorrow."  
Minichi jumps in Azami's arms and squeals.  
Azami pumps her fist in the air. "Don't worry Kakashi sensei. I'll make sure to do my best ..."

She yawns.  
Kakashi cant help but chuckle at this. "Yeah yeah, now go to bed, super girl."  
Azami rubs her eyes. "Goodnight Kakashi."  
Kakashi smiles. "Goodnight Azami."

Azami walks or to the room she was sleeping in and takes off her clothes and jumps in her Pj's.  
She lies down in bed next to Minichi.  
_I'm so happy That Kakashi is here. I feel allot safer now._  
_And maybe i should throw a party. Naruto Should come. But if he comes whe Should Have allot or Ramen. Maybe I'll ask Sasuke too ..._  
**_Your birthday is very special._**  
_You ..._  
**_Haha, I just want to tell you something._**  
_What is it?_  
**_Tomorrow is a very special day for a reason. The seal on you is loosening. Your true self will slowly show._**  
_ What do you mean. Why are you telling me this?_  
**_You'll find out tomorrow. Just remember to relax. Its just your true nature._**  
_You don't make sense ... You frustrate me!_  
**_Just sleep. You need your energy for tomorrow._**  
_Then STOP TALKING!_

_And then there was silence. Azami and falls into a dream-less sleep._


	6. Chapter 6 - Azamis birthday

_**Wake-up beautiful ... Its your birthday.  
**_  
Azami eyes snap open. The alarm hasn't gone off yet and it is still a bit dark outside.  
She groans and looks at her alarm clock. 4 o'clock ... Enough time to take a shower and relax before the test.  
She grabs a towel and takes her clothes with her.  
When she walks over to the shower, she yawns and starts undressing.  
Minichi hasn't woken up yet.  
She turns on the shower and steps under it.  
Azami feels different today. _She feels more relaxed ._  
She shrugs off the feeling and enjoys the comfortable feeling of the hot shower.  
_Just relax, Whatever could happen? Just listen to the voice and relax._

After 5 minutes she's done with showering, she dry's herself off and puts on her clothes.  
She picks up her brush and walks over to the mirror.  
Her eyes widen and her hairbrush drops on the ground.  
"The mirror ... there must be something wrong with the mirror." Azami starts to panic and runs over to Minichi.  
"Minichi! Minichi! Wake up!" Azami starts to shake Minichi. Minichi yawns and opens his eyes.  
His eyes widen and he lets out a squeal scared. "Minichi its me don't be scared. Please, there is something wrong! We have to wake up Kakashi!"

Azami runs over to the mirror and looks again. Her eyes ... her eyes have changed completely.  
Her eyes have changed into fully white and there is no iris, instead of a pupil their is a red cross inside. Azami shakes her head and runs out of her room into the living room. Kakashi is not there ...  
His room!  
She runs over to Kakashi room and knocks hard. "Kakashi! Kakashi!" No response ...  
"I'm coming in Kakashi!" She kicks the door open to see an empty room.

"SHIT!" She runs over to the kitchen and spots a note on the table.

_Hey Kiddo,_  
_Happy birthday!_  
_ I have left the house early today. So dont worry._  
_I left you a cake in the fridge. DONT EAT IT KNOW._  
_I'll see you at the training rounds._

_Kakashi._

"Ugh, where the hell did you go this early Kakashi?"  
Azami runs to her room to see a panda still confused. "WHAT?"  
Azami grunts and picks up Minichi. "We have to go, NOW!"  
With That said she walks out of the house and runs towards the training grounds.  
_Yes .. she indeed feels different ... but she cant really put a finger on it._  
_Maybe she was just nervous for her birthday and in shock or her eyes._  
_Yeah that will probably be the only change, her eyes. And come to think of it, they look kinda cool._  
_She shakes her head._  
_No! I don't like it. And i have to talk to Kakashi That bastard! Dammit! I guess I'll just have to wait at the training grounds till he's there._

She arrives at the training grounds to see Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.  
"Hey Azami!" Naruto grins and waves. Sakura and smiles and Sasuke just nods.  
Azami walks closer and sighs.  
Naruto was the first to say something. "Hey Azami, ... your eyes are different."  
Azami eyes widen. _Damn she forgot to cover them up or something._  
"Hehe, i wanted to try a new look. Hehe." Azami nervously scratches her neck.  
Naruto looks at her eyes Closely. "You look scary but cool." Azami's eye begins to twitch.  
_Why do i suddenly feel the need to rip his head off ... keep cool ... keep cool ... you must be nervous_  
"Hehe, that was exactly the look i was going for." Azami sweat drops.  
Sasuke looks at her from the corner of his eyes.  
"Whats with that look smart guy ... tsk." _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY ATTITUDE._  
Azami groans and clutches at her hair.  
Sakura looks Concerned. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
Azami looks up a dark glint in her eyes. Sakura takes a step back. "Azami?"  
Azami clutches her hair tighter. "I'm fine goddammit. Don't look at me!"  
Everyone is shocked by her sudden outburst. This is not like Azami.  
Sakura frowns and decides not to talk to her anymore.  
Naruto being Naruto does not shut up. "Azami you Also act quit different."

Azami hangs her head. "I'm sorry, i just do not feel so good."  
Naruto nods.  
"Where is Kakashi by the way?"  
"He's still not here!" Naruto shouts and then yawns. He takes a seat on the ground.  
_I cant tell them. They probably wouldn't believe me anyway. And its probably better not to tell them about my birthday too._

After a few hours Kakashi suddenly appears.  
"Hi fellows. Azami Good morning and Happy Birthday!" Kakashi smiles to Azami.  
Sakura and Naruto jump up "YOUR LATE!"  
Then it gets to them "Its Azami's birthday?" Naruto's eyes sparkle.  
Azami glares at Kakashi. He sweat drops.  
She turns her attention back to Naruto. "Yes it is my birthday Naruto."  
Naruto wants to say something but Azami cuts him off.  
"Kakashi, we need to talk RIGHT NOW!"  
Kakashi nods, ofcourse Already he saw her eyes.  
"Just a few more minutes guys." Kakashi waves or walking with Azami.  
He gets a few glares from Naruto and Sakura but shrugs it off.

When they are far enough to not be heard Azami stops.  
"OK Kakashi i bet you already NOTICED but when i woke up my eyes had changed."  
Kakashi inspect her eyes. "It looks like some kind of kekkei Genkai."  
Azami sweat drops. "Explain please .."  
Kakashi frowns. "Its a limited bloodline technique. Like what has Sasuke with his sharingan."  
"I see ... So It Is not something bad then?"  
Kakashi rubs his chin. "Well i don't think so but i it is slightly weird That your kekkei Genkai appears on your 12th birthday. And also .. did you have a dream again?"  
Azami shakes her head. "No, why?"  
Kakashi chuckles. "You seem moody quit today."  
Azami sweat drops and gets an irk mark. "Why do you think That is .. hm?"  
Kakashi chuckles. "Relax kiddo, nothing serious is going on right now right? Tough i want you to give the Hokage a visit When Where re done, okay?"  
Azami nods. "Okay."  
Kakashi ruffles her hair. "Now do your best okay."  
With that they walk back to the rest.


	7. Chapter 7 - the sleepingsurvival test

Kakashi walks towards Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.  
"What was that all about, Azami!?" Naruto shouts.  
Azami is feeling a little bit better now that Kakashi told her about her eyes.  
"Just some private stuff." She tilts her head and winks at Naruto.  
Naruto's eyes widen and blushes. "It seems your slightly back to normal again."

Kakashi coughs getting everyone's attention. "Lets move on ..."  
Everyone follows him with curious eyes.  
He walks over to three tree stump and places a alarm clock on the middle one.  
"The alarm is set 12 pm."  
They all blink, not really knowing how to react. Minichi lets out a loud squeal.  
Azami pets his head to calm him down.  
Kakashi takes out three bells. "Today's topic is to get one or these bells from me."  
He shakes the bells and a loud jingle is heard, then he looks over at the tree stumps.  
"Whoever can't will have no lunch."  
Sakura's eyes widen. "WHAT!"  
Everyone ignores it and listens to Kakashi's explanation.  
Kakashi smirks and points at the middle stump. "And i will tie you there, and eat lunch in front of you."  
Everyone's stomachs start to rumble.

Azami holds her stomach. "So that's why you told us not to eat." Kakashi smiles at her innocently. "YOUR NOT INNOCENT! This day is getting worse and worse!"  
Sakura blinks and looks at the bells. "Wait a minute. Why are there only three bells?"  
Kakashi smirks. "Since there's only three, at least one will have to be tied to the log. You're All lucky tough, because its Azami's birthday. I Intended to take only two bells so two would be tied up." Grinning evil he continues. "The person tied to the log will fail since he failed the entire mission."

He jingles again with the bells making Minichi go insane on Azami's head. "The person will go back to the academy " Everyone glares at Kakashi with Determined looks in their eyes. "It might be just one, or all four. You can use your shuriken. You wont be be able to get this Unless you have the will to kill me."  
Sakura steps forward. "But that's to dangerous, Sensei!"  
Naruto grins "Yeah! You couldn't even dodge That chalk eraser!"  
Kakashi blinks. "In society, those who do not have many abilities tend to complain more. Just ignore the guy with the lowest score."  
Azami looks at Naruto and cant help but wonder. "What eraser?"  
Naruto frowns, obviously offended by what he said. "Well Because our Sensei was late i put an eraser above the door and he totally fell for it."  
Azami blinks, looks at Naruto and then at Kakashi and then burst out laughing. Images of Kakashi in a red apron and chalk all over his head come into her mind. "G-God ... K-Kakashi ..."  
Kakashi sweat drops but then smirks, eyeing the hungry, laughing teenager. "I'll make sure to tie you to the log first."  
Azami stops laughing. "You wouldn't."  
Kakashi's eye twinkles mischievously. "Wanna bet?"  
Azami starts fake crying. "B-But its m-my Birthday!"  
Kakashi sweat drops and hangs's head in defeat, making Azami smile. "I won!"  
Kakashi raises his head. "Were going to start after i say" Ready, start. "  
Azami nods When a flash of orange passes in front of her eyes.  
Naruto is running towards kakashi with his kunai.  
Azami cant help but find him funny. _Naruto is really something else._  
"Do not get so hasty .." Kakashi is holding Naruto's arm with the kunai and it is pointing to his neck. With his other hand he is holding Naruto's head firmly. "I did not say start yet."  
Azami chuckles at Naruto. He looks so cute and confused.  
Azami's eyes narrow at her sudden mood swing. _I don't like it!_

"But, it looks like you have the will to kill me now. I Think i can finally start liking you four." Kakashi states.  
Azami pouts at Kakashi. "I thought you already liked me." Kakashi blushes a bit but ignores it not knowing how to react to that._ Am i seriously flirting with my Sensei ... WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!_  
Azami slaps her forehead making everyone to look at her with raised eyebrows and.  
Azami sweat drops and giggles nervously. "Don't mind me ... hehe .. go on Kakashi Sensei."  
Kakashi gives her a questioning look and then continues . "Were going to start."

Everyone gets into starting positions. "Ready, Go!"  
They all jump off hiding in the bushes or trees.  
Azami jumps from tree to tree further Top and further away from her team. "Hey Minichi doesn`t this remind you of When whe lived in the forest." Minichi nods and starts to rub his cheek on Azami's cheek. "Aw, I love you too, Minichi."  
They stop at a tree and Azami yawns. Minichi jumps or her head and starts playing in the tree.  
"They'll probably wont find us here, were masters in disguise Minichi!" Minichi makes a purring sound. Azami sits down on the branch in a tree. "I'm sure they wont find us. Nobody ever found us in the forest. I'll guess a little nap wont be bad. I'm not able to get Those bells anyway. He's a Jounin come on. And working together wont work either, not with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Nuh-uh. " Azami yawns again and Minichi drops on her head Also yawning.  
"Hehe, Minichi your just like me."  
Azami closes her eyes. And slowly drifts into sleep.

She wakes up from people screaming her name. "Azami!"  
She recognizes the voice: immediately, Naruto. Azami looks down from her tree. Its Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi here.  
Azami chuckles. _Bet they are all done with the test and went to search for me. Ha, told you they couldn't find me. Even Kakashi!  
_  
Azami chuckles again and leans back to get back to her nap. She leans into the tree to feel Minichi behind her head.  
"Minichi move." She whispers.  
"Why are you sleeping Azami?"  
Azami's eyes widen in shock and she jumps up to find Kakashi looking down on her. Azami blinks and lifts her head. "I was tired and hungry."  
Kakashi sweat drops. "You wont get food if you don't at least try to get the bells."  
Azami narrows her eyes. "Is not the test Already Over?"  
Kakashi grins. "Nope, your the last one."  
Azami then spots Minichi with a bell. _Never underestimate team panda._

Azami chuckles. "Well Kakashi can i get my food now?"  
Kakashi raises his eyebrow. "Not until you get..." He looks down at the side of his pants were the bell hung. "The bell ..." He sweat drops. "How ... did you just do that without moving?"  
Minichi jumps on Azami's head, dropping the bell in her hands.  
"People please give a warm applause for my beloved assistant, Minichi."  
Kakashi's eye widens and then narrows his eye. "That was a dirty trick."  
Azami smiles. "But i won so NOW WANT MY FOOD!" Azami jumps towards Kakashi who takes a step the other way making Azami hit her face with the tree.  
Azami pouts. "Auwwiej."  
Kakashi chuckles. "Well, lets go back. Time's up. Be proud your the only one who got a bell."  
Azami blinks. "But it was really easy .."  
Kakashi hangs his head. "Yeah yeah lets go."

When they get back to the group, Naruto is already tied to the log.  
Azami cant help but feel sorry for him. She walks over to him and pets his hair.  
Naruto blushes "Where were you Azami?"  
Azami eyes sparkle. "I was sleeping in a tree! I'm so happy that i could because its been so long since i did."  
Everyone sweat drops.  
Sasuke frowns. "Did you get a bell?"  
Azami nods. "Yes, i did. It was really easy."  
All their eyes widen. Azami blinks. "What ...?"  
Before they could open Their mouths to say something Kakashi interrupts them.  
"Indeed Azami was the only one who got a bell. But i think none of you will be sent back to the academy."  
Naruto begins cheering.  
Sakura frowns. "But all i did was faint? Is that okay?"  
Azami chuckles.  
"No you should all quit as ninjas. Except for Azami."  
Everyone looks at him in shock.  
Naruto starts to wiggle in his functions. "Whe could not get the bell, but why do you have to say Should we quit?"  
Kakashi straightens up. "Its Because all three of you are just kids who do not even deserve to be ninjas."  
This makes Sasuke snap and he runs towards Kakashi for a attack.  
Sakura's eyes widen. "SASUKE!"  
In only a swift second he is thrown on the ground and Kakashi was sitting on him. "See all your kids."  
Azami tilts her head at Sasuke. I wonder if he's a good sofa ...  
Azami chuckles at her own thought.  
Sakura however does not find it funny at all. "DON'T STEP ON SASUKE!"  
Azami's eyes widen.  
"Minichi, remember me to never turn out like that." She whispers to her little panda.  
Kakashi frowns. "Do you guys think being a ninja is easy?"  
They all look at Kakashi in shock.  
"Why do you think were training by breaking up into groups?"  
Azami blink knowing exactly what he means. But as she stated before. Teamwork is not impossible if everyone works alone. So that's why Azami did not even try. They have to work On Their bond as a team.  
Sakura blinks. "What do you mean?"  
Kakashi sighs. "In other words, you three don't understand the answer or this test."  
Naruto frowns. "Answer? Three of us? Knew Who did?"  
Kakashi glances over to Azami. "She did her own child or teamwork with her panda. I think she did not even bother to team up with you guys Because your all so self centered. Am i right, Azami?" Azami nods.  
"Then tell us about this test Azami."  
Azami blinks and smiles. "Okay. Well this test is about teamwork. Without it the test would be pointless. Especially against a Jounin."  
Everyone glares at Azami. They are jealous.  
Kakashi nods and begins explaining about the KIA stone. Azami sits against the log and its hard for her to keep her eyes open. She's hungry and sleepy.  
Dozing or she is suddenly woken up by Sasuke shaking her.  
"Aaaah." Azami jumps up. "Do not shake me."  
"We can eat, Kakashi left, idiot."  
Azami's eyes beginning to sparkle. "FOOOOOOD!"  
She opens her bento box and gives a Minichi rice ball then she walks over to Naruto.  
Everyone's eyes widen. Naruto starts to panic. "What are you doing, Kakashi sai -"  
Azami puts a rice ball in his mouth. "Eat till you drop, Naru."  
Naruto gets little tears in his eyes. And starts chewing on the rice ball.  
"Were a team, right?"  
Sasuke sacrifices his bento as well. "Eat!" Naruto and Sakura'eyes widen more.  
"Sasuke!" Sakura was shocked.  
"He needs his strength." Sasuke states.  
Sakura nods And also sacrifices her bento.  
Smoke appears and everyone jerks off Their Place.  
"YOUUUUUUUUUU!"  
Everyone's eyes widen and Minichi starts squealing out loud.  
Its Kakashi and he is making a scary face.  
"PASS!"  
If their eyes could get any wider they probably would.  
"WHAT!"  
Kakashi looks at the sky. "You are the first four. Those before you were block heads who just listened to what i said." Kakashi looks at them. "Ninjas need to think beyond the normal. In the world of ninjas, Those who break the rules are scum. But those who do not take care their friends are worse scum."  
Azami smiles brightly, Happy That her team has passed. She looks at everyone and sees That Their all happy in Their Own Way. Naruto is crying from happiness. "He's kind of cool." Naruto states.  
Azami chuckles and starts hugging Minichi. "Congrats, Minichi." Minichi purrs.  
Kakashi smiles. "The training ends here. Everyone passes and team 7 will start doing missions starting tomorrow!"  
Everyone starts cheering.  
"Yes SIR!" Sakura jumps up and down.  
Naruto wiggles in his functions. "I'm a NINJA, NINJA, NINJA!"  
Kakashi turns his back to us and looks over his shoulder. "Lets go home."  
Sakura and Sasuke started walking away leaving Naruto alone still tied up.  
"I KNEW IT WAS GOING TO END LIKE THIS!" Azami chuckles.  
"Don't worry Naru, I'll untie you." She kisses him on his cheek making him blush.  
"If you please Minichi." Minichi starts chewing the rope and its slides off his body.  
"T-thank you. Azami." Azami smiles. "Don't worry Naru. See ya tomorrow!"  
Azami runs after Kakashi. "She do not want to eat the cake in the fridge alone."


	8. Chapter 8- Land of the waves? My nature

Its already dark when Kakashi and Azami arrive at their apartment He was reading is book again and there was silence. Azami and Minichi where both really happy because they passed the test. And of course they were really exited about the mission tomorrow "Kakashi?" Kakashi looks up from his book. "Hm, what is it?" Azami looks up at the moon , its only half but it looks beautiful.  
"What kind of missions are we going to do tomorrow.?" Kakashi smiles. "You'll have to wait until tomorrow."  
Azami pouts but then realizes that they forgot to go to the Hokage "Kakashi , we forgot to tell the Hokage about my eyes." Kakashi decides that it isn't the best time to read his book and buts it back in his pocket. "That's okay, we'll be able to meet him tomorrow . He is the one who gives us the missions. So don't worry." Azami nods and smiles but the smile drops slowly.  
Kakashi eyes the girl with a worried look. "Your still worried aren't you?" Azami nods. "Yes, i cant help but feel slightly uncomfortable with the changes that have been happening. Everything is going so fast." She shakes her head. " I'm probably concerned for nothing. But its just a feeling i can't get rid of." Kakashi can't help but feel sorry for her. _Of course its hard on her. She's been living in the forest for a very long time. She gets a new home , twice. Goes to a school with unknown children and then this happens. _Kakashi ruffles her hair. "Don't worry . I wont let anything happen to you ." He opens the apartment door.  
Azami steps trough the door and stares up at him in and cant help but feel something warm inside her chest. "Kakashi?" Kakashi looks down at her and smiles. "No i'm not making a picture of me in the apron!" Azami giggles. "I wanted to ask if you would eat some cake with me? But i like the picture of you in a apron as well!" Azami smiles a big smile. Kakashi's eye widens. "You want to eat cake with me?"  
Azami runs to the fridge taking the cake out. "Yeah of course, after all we have something to celebrate right?"

After eating the cake Azami yawns. "I'm going to bed Kakashi. I need my energy for tomorrow " Kakashi smiles. "Sweet dream!"  
Kakashi takes another bite of his cake. _I'm worried..The Hokage told me this morning that there 's nobody with the same last name in any of the villages. Is her whole clan dead? No...Then at least someone would have heard of the name._

Azami is lying in bed eyes closed and peacefully sleeping. Or is she?  
_Again darkness. Azami feels a bit more comfortable now with the darkness.  
"This dream again." Azami looks around and sees 'the girl' standing right in front of her.  
__**"So you came again."**__ Azami frowns. "It was your doing wasn't it? My eyes?"  
The girl starts laughing in a almost in a psychopathic way. __**"So you got my birthday present. It suits you." **__The girl walks towards Azami. Azami takes a few steps back. "What are you trying to do to me?And who are you!" The girl grins and sharp canine teeth can be seen. __**"As i told you before. I am you. I am you and you are me. And soon we shall be together again, as one. Just like it should be."**__ The girl licks her lips and hugs Azami. " What ..you...I..can't..." The girl slowly starts melting with Azami's body. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME!" Azami starts screaming but stops immediately when the girls body has been melted completely with hers. The fear she just felt is replaced by a warm and pleasant one. She cant help but smile at this feeling. It feels so right. Like she has been living towards this moment. A single tear rolls down her cheek falling down into the darkness.  
_  
Azami wakes up the feeling she had in her dream still there. She looks over at Minichi who is lying on her chest making purring sounds. She smiles. "Minichi Wake up boy, Mission time."  
Just on the Que the alarm goes off. "Yeah yeah , I'm already up." She pushes the button and stretches her arms. "Minichi i feel good today. Lets kick some ass shall we?"

"This is Sasuke, arrived at point B."  
"This is Sakura, arrived at point C."  
Azami runs and hides behind the tree spotting her target.  
"Azami , i arrived at point D"  
"This is Naruto, arrived at point A"  
Azami chuckles when she hears Kakashi say "Your to slow Naruto." at this.  
"Okay 7th unit.." Kakashi continues trough the walkie talkies attached to their ears.  
A black small shadow runs trough the forest. "The Target has moved, after it!"  
They sneak trough the forest to find the small black shadow sitting still in a clearing.  
"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi sounds like its someone important they're targeting. Azami giggles at this. "Take this serious, Azami!" Azami jumps up. "Don't talk that hard." Kakashi chuckles.  
A loud cough is heard trough the mic. "Five meters. I'm ready to go."  
"I'm ready too." Sasuke states. "Me too." Sakura says.  
"Same here." Minichi grabs Azami's head his eyes wide in excitement.  
"Okay. GO!" Kakashi says giving the signal.  
They all jump towards the target and Naruto catches her first.  
"MIAUW!" The cat isn't very happy tough. And starts attacking Naruto.  
Azami frowns and takes the cat in her arms petting him. The cat starts purring.  
Naruto glares at the cat. "Stupid Cat!" Sakura hits Naruto on the head. "Idiot!"  
"Does it have a ribbon on its right ear? Is it our target Tora?"  
Sasuke nods. "Its the target for sure."  
"Okay , 'Operation Capture Tora the lost pet' complete."  
"ISN'T THERE A MORE EXCITING MISSION WE CAN WORK ON?!" Naruto suddenly scream trough the mic making everyone go deaf.  
Azami groans holding her ears. "My ears...my eaaaarssss!"

"Oh, My cute Tora. I was so worried about you!" A fat old lady rubs her cheek on the cat. I stare at them with wide eyes. "That's torture. I would never treat Minichi that way!" Naruto grins. "The cat is getting what it deserves."  
Sakura sweat drops. "No wonder he run away.."  
In front of them is a large desk with the Hokage behind it and her Sensei from the academy , Iruka.  
The Hokage smiles at all of them.  
Azami taps Kakashi's arm and gives him a knowing look. "Don't worry." He whispers. "I already told the Hokage about it this morning." Azami narrows her eyes. "Was that why you where late."She whispers back. Kakashi gives her a closed eyed smile. _ I shouldn't tell Kakashi about my dream . I don't want him to worry about me._  
"Now then, Kakashi's 7th unit's next mission is..." This catches everyone's attention. "Babysitting Yojyu's boy. Grocery shopping at the neighboring town. Helping dig potatoes at..." He is rudely interrupted by Naruto. "NO!" He makes an X with his arms. "No thanks to all of those! I want a more exciting mission! Choose something else!" Azami smiles at Naruto. "He is right you know" She giggles and rubs Minichi's head making him purr out loud.  
Iruka slams his fists on the desk. "IDIOT! You're still a genin! Everyone needs to start with the easy mission to gain experience!"  
Azami sighs. _A bit more action wouldn't hurt right?  
_Naruto frowns at this "But, but...! We've been only doing dumb missions lat-!" He doesn't get a change to finish his sentence because he gets knocked to the ground by Kakashi. "Cut it out! Naruto!"  
The Hokage takes a puff of from his pipe. " It looks like i need to explain to you what missions are. Listen , a lot of clients come to this village everyday. They request things from babysitting to assassinations. On the request list, a variety of requests are listed on it... and they are separated into ranks A,B,C and D according to difficulty. In this village, we separated the people in Jounin, Chuunin and Genins according to their abilities... " Azami yawns. _Old people sure talk allot._ Azami looks over to the rest to see that they aren't listening anymore as well . They are talking about Ramen Azami sighs and closes her eyes. _And this is it...I'll probably die now...from being too bored.  
_"LISTEN!" The Hokage suddenly shouts, making everyone turn their heads in shock and horror.  
Kakashi rubs the back of his head. "I am sorry."  
Naruto narrows his eyes at the Hokage. "You always lecture me like that, pops. But i'm not the kid who used to pull pranks anymore!" Naruto pouts and turns around , his back facing the Hokage.  
Kakashi sweat drops. "I'm going to get scolded later..."  
Iruka and the Hokage smile. "Okay i understand." The Hokage voice dripping with amusement. "If you insist... I will allow you to take on a C ranked mission. It's to escort a certain person."  
Naruto turns around , eyes sparkling. "Really! Who , Who? The feudal lord? Or a princess?"  
The Hokage chuckles. "Don't get so hasty. I'll introduce him now. " He looks at the door. "Can you please come in now?"  
Everyone's eyes are glued on the door. Azami shivers with excitement.  
The door slides open to reveal a drunken old man . Azami sweat drops. "No..way."  
"What? They're all kids!" The guy takes another sip of his sake. "Hey , is the smallest one there with the idiotic face really a ninja?"  
Azami looks towards her teammates. She isn't the smallest...Then she sweat drops..._Poor Naruto._

Naruto Grins "Who is the smallest one with the idiotic looking face?" The grin disappears when he realizes that he is the smallest one. "I'll kill you!" Kakashi caught him just in time. "You cant kill the client , Naruto. It doesn't work that way." The drunken man takes another sip of his sake . "I am the bridge building expert, Tazuna. Once i have returned to my country, i will have all of you protect my life with yours while i complete the bridge."  
Kakashi nods. "We will meet at the front gates in an hour. "  
Everyone nods . Naruto , Sakura and Sasuke both walk away to go their homes to get what they need.  
I look at Kakashi and blink. Kakashi looks back. "What?"  
Azami raises her eyebrow. "Keys, please?"  
Kakashi sweat drops. "Oh, right. he he. Here."  
He drops the keys in her hands and Azami sets of to their apartment.  
"OUR FIRST REAL MISSION MINICHI! WOOHOO!" Azami shouts on their way to the apartment.

Azami is standing at the front gate with the rest of her team. Kakashi is already there and Tazuna is looking impatient,so they start walking.  
Azami hugs Minichi. "I'm so excited. I can already tell this is going to be fun!" Azami jumps up and down with a big grin on her face.  
Azami isn't the only one who is very excited. Naruto throws his arms up in the air. "Alright! Let's go!"  
Sakura sighs at Naruto's behavior. "What are you all excited for?" She gives him an annoyed look.  
Naruto looks at his surroundings, like something big is about to happen. "Because I've never gone outside the village before." Azami cant help but smile at Naruto. _He can be such a cutie. _  
Tazuna points at Naruto. "Hey, will a kid like that really be capable of doing this mission?"Kakashi sweat drops and rubs his neck nervously. "I, a Jounin will be accompanying you.  
Azami frowns at this.._Oh ..The trust.._ "Of course, Naruto is going to be Hokage someday , right Naruto?!" She gives him a high five. "Believe it!" Naruto Grins widely.  
Tazuna laughs at this. "The Hokage is the village's number one ninja, right? I don't think a guy like you can become one." Azami's eyes widen at his rude behavior . Naruto of course being Naruto gets into a defending position. "Shut up! I'm willing to go through any hardship to become a Hokage If i become Hokage, you'll have to take notice me!" She smiles proudly at Naruto. "He is right! I believe in him!" Naruto looks at you and his eyes sparkle. " Your so nice to me , Azami!" He glomps her , making Azami giggle.  
Tazuna's eyes narrow."I wont kid. That is, even if you become a Hokage." Naruto grunts and jumps towards Tazuna."I'll kill you!" Again Kakashi holds Naruto back just in time."Stop it , Stupid."  
Tazuna chuckles and starts walking , taking another sip of his sake.  
Naruto struggles to get loose. "No! NO! Let me at least hit him once!"  
She pets Naruto's hair. "Relax Naruto." She bends her head to whisper in his ear. "When you become Hokage , they will all acknowledge you, trust me!" Naruto stops his struggling and starts hugging Azami. "Azamiiiiiiiiiiii!"  
Azami smiles. Minichi ears suddenly shoot up and his head shoots towards the trees.  
She nods at her panda , she also heard it. They have to watch their backs from now on.

They have been walking for 15 minutes now. Azami and Minichi are walking behind followed by Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Tazuna in the front.  
"Hey Tazuna ?" Sakura looks curiously at the man with the sake bottle. "What is it?"  
"You're from the Country of the Wave, right?" "What about it?"  
Sakura turns her head towards Kakashi who has been having a hard time getting Minichi of his head. "Kakashi Sensei, are there also ninja's in that country?"  
Kakashi sighs finally getting Minichi of his head and gives him back to Azami , giving her a 'keep your panda away from me' look, then he looks back at Sakura. "No, there are no ninja's in the country of the wave. But while the culture and customs of other countries may be different, hidden villages and ninja's do exist."  
Azami nods her head trying to listen to a explanation for once when Minichi decides to run off to a nearby bamboo stick. "MINICHI, IDIOT! DON'T RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" Azami runs towards Minichi and picks him up . Minichi purrs loud with a bamboo stick in his mouth, but gulps when he sees Azami's angry face."Don't do that again Minichi!" Azami looks behind her and sees that her team has already caught on to her. "Don't run off like that , Azami. Stay close to the group." Kakashi gives her a lecturing look.  
"Ai , Sir!" She salutes him and glares at Minichi. "Your fault, PANDA!"

They continue their way down the road .Azami is walking behind again and done scolding at Minichi.  
Everything is silent until they pass a water puddle in the middle of the road. Azami glares at the puddle._Stupid puddle. It hasn't rained so how the hell did it get here. _She looks to her team to see everyone still walking. _Well if it was dangerous they would have stopped right?  
_Suddenly Azami hears two people coming this way. Her eyes widen when she sees chains wrap around Kakashi Sensei. Two ninja's appear on both sides of Kakashi. The chains attached to Kakashi come from their mechanic claws.  
Azami frowns . "Shit...I should have listened to my own intuition."  
"First one!" One of the attacking Ninja Smirks. Then they both pull the chains , pulling Kakashi apart."  
Everyone's eyes widen in shock. "KAKASHI SENSEI!" Naruto shouts.  
Azami pulls her Kunai out . In a flash the attackers are behind Naruto. "Second One..."  
They pull their chains out. Azami runs towards Naruto but Sasuke got there faster. And throws a shuriken towards the chain , making it get stuck on a nearby tree. Then he throws a kunai in it to make sure it stays stuck.  
Azami watches as Sasuke jumps on both of their shoulders and kicks their heads.  
The attackers manage to get loose somehow and split up.  
One goes for Naruto and one goes for Tazuna.  
Sakura jumps bravely in front of Tazuna.  
Azami's eyes widen when Sasuke jumps in front of the two.  
Suddenly Kakashi appears out of nowhere with the two attackers under his arms.  
My eyes widen at Kakashi. "Hey, " He looks over at Naruto. " Sorry, Naruto for not helping out right away. I got you hurt. I didn't think you wouldn't be able to move." Then he looks over at Sakura and Sasuke. "Anyway good work Sakura, Sasuke." Kakashi then looks at Azami raising his eyebrow. "And why didn't you do anything?" Azami hangs her head in defeat.  
Sasuke turns his head towards Naruto. "Hey. Are you hurt? Mister Scaredy cat?" Naruto frowns . "SASUKE!" "Naruto!" Kakashi shouts. "There's poison on these guys nails, we need to take the poison out right now." Naruto's eyes widen at this but nods. Kakashi narrows his eyes at Tazuna. "By the way Tazuna.. We need to talk."  
kakashi walks over to a tree and ties the attackers to it with a piece of rope.  
"These guys are Chuunin-Class Ninja from the Hidden Village of the Mist. They are ninja's known to keep fighting not matter what cost."Kakashi explains.  
Azami looks at the Ninja's and then at here team.  
_My friends...I...I don't want to lose them ! I feel so helpless. I couldn't even protect them. I'm not strong enough.  
__**You can protect them with ease , You**_** know. You are stronger then any of them.  
**_But i...These guys nearly killed my team...  
__**Do you...Hate them?**_  
A warm feeling starts to makes its way trough Azami's body. Her eyesstill fixed on the two Ninja's. Kakashi is still explaining how he knew what they where up to.  
All the sounds around her are muted and it feels like time is slowing down. She averts her eyes to her team. Kakashi's mouth is moving but no sound is heard.  
**_"Do you want them dead?"  
_**In front of her is the girl from her dream. But this time it isn't a rest of the team seem to not notice her.. Azami's eyes widen in shock.  
_What do you mean!_

The girl is suddenly standing next to her and takes Azami's hand. Azami hand feels warm at her touch.  
**_"Do you want to kill them."  
_**Azami looks at the girl in disbelieve.  
_"NO! I DON'T KILL PEOPLE THAT'S JUST WRONG!"  
_The girl grins a wide sadistic smile.  
_**"But they almost killed you team...Our team...Are you just going to let them get away with that?"  
**_Azami shakes her head.  
_"Of-course i wont let them get away with that ! But they don't have to be killed!"  
_The girl chuckles. And hugs Azami again and looks straight into her similiar crossed eyed eyes.  
_**"They must be killed. Do they deserve to live?"  
**_Azami hangs her head. _"Maybe not but..."_****The girl silences her with a finger on her lips.  
**_"Shhhh, thats all i needed to know." _**The girl grins at the glassy look in Azami's eyes .  
Slowly she starts melting with her again. Azami stiffens, the warm feeling flowing troughout her body. But this time its stronger and more agressive. The red crosses in her eyes are glowing up and then...  
"Azami! Heey Azami! Snap out of it." Kakashi is standing next to Azami shaking her lightly.  
In a swift second she pulls out her Kunai and runs in inhuman speed towards one of the attackers.  
Everyone's eyes widen in shock. "Azami , what the hell are you -" She pulls one of the attackers up by his throat and looks him in his eyes. The red crosses are spinning in her eyes and she gives him a wicked grin. **"You don't deserve to live!"** The guys eyes widen in shock and fear and he is about to scream. She only grins wider at this and cuts his throat. She is abruptly pulled away by her arm by Kakashi. "SNAP OUT OF IT NOW!" A sharp pain is felt when Kakashi slaps her face.  
Azami's eyes widen and her head hangs down.  
Blood...Blood everywhere. On her face, hands, clothing on the ground..  
She drops to her knees and she lookes at her hands.  
"i...i...i...am...a...fucking...psycho..." Her voice is shaking and she hears footsteps coming closer towards her. No doubt Kakashi . Azami knows the others wouldn't dare to go near her at the moment.  
"Azami..." Kakashi crouches next to her his soft and worried voice ringing in her ears and she cant help but start crying.  
Tears are rolling down her cheeks. "Azami...?" His voice again...  
_He probably hates me know. I...I am a monster. I killed someone... a human being.  
_Azami suddenly feels the urge to just lay down and sleep, hoping to find out that this would be just a bad nightmare. Kakashi touches her shoulder , making her realise that this is indeed not a dream.  
And that is when she loses consciousness. She falls to the ground...only darkness surrounding her. Still shivering slightly.  
_I'm a cold blooded killer...  
_  
**Kakashi P.O.V.**  
Kaskashi looks at the unconscious form of Azami . He was expecting that something would happen with her. But this...He didn't expect this...not at all. It worries him to the bone. This is not something he would find a explanation for. He looks over at his team to find them all with horrified looks. He sighs and swings Azami over his Shoulder.  
Kakashi nods at his team. "She's alright. I bet she's just as shocked as us." Then he looks at Tazuna. "However, you got allot of explaining to do."  
At this Tazuna gulps.


	9. Chapter 9 - Realization

Azami wakes up to find herself lying in a futon in a unknown room.  
She looks to her side to find Minichi sleeping next to her.  
_What happened? _Then it all comes back to her. She sits up, Wrong move.  
Her head starts spinning and pounding , so she is forced to lie down again.  
_I can't believe i killed someone. _Thinking about it makes her sick to the stomach.  
_How could she do that. _She looks at her hands to still see some bloodstains on it.  
The sickening feeling in her stomach grows worse and she spots and empty bucket next to her.  
She grabs the bucket and throws up, small tears forming in her eyes.  
_I'm a cold blooded killer._ She wips of her mouth with her sleeve.  
_Is this what the voice ment by my true nature? I don't want to be like this.  
_She brings her hands to her face and starts crying.  
**_Let it all out girl.  
_**_Shut up!  
__**Don't worry.  
**__How can you tell me not to worry. Do you even have a concious?  
__**Yes i have. But i know when people don't deserve to live. And THEY did not deserve to live!  
**__You're not considering my feelings do you? You're just doing as you please.  
__**I'm doing as WE please, as for we are one, remember. Dont take this to hard. I'm only here to protect your life and that of your friends, just like you.  
**__So now you claiming that you want to protect me? You know, ever since you showed up everything has been going from bad to worse.  
__**I guess thats true. I have a proposal...  
**__What! What is it!  
__**How about i'll give you SOME answers. But i must tell you , i don't know everything... I only know what we are and that we are powerfull.  
But i will only tell you these things under one condition.  
**__What is it...  
__**Lets try to get along shall we. I'm you and you are me. It wont work out if we can't get along.  
**__Fine! But i want answers!  
__**I will never break my**_  
Azami's thoughts are interupted by a blond haired ninja walking trough the door .  
"Heey Azami, your awake." He has a worried look on his face. I dont blame him. I still think of myself as a freak at the moment.  
Azami gives him a small smile and nods at him. "Yeah." Naruto sits down next to Azami and then there is an akward silence.  
She looks at Naruto, his face is coated in a tiny layer of sweat. His blue eyes are sparkling with a unknown emotion and his mouth is a thin line.  
"Are Kakashi and the others doing okay?" Azami feels guilt boiling inside her stomach and she feels like throwing up again. Naruto looks up his eyes looking directly into Azami's. "Yes their fine , Kakashi is still recovering from his Sharingan." Azami frowns. Did something happen when she was passed out? She can't remember Kakashi using a Sharingan? Or even having one?  
"But thats not what has been bugging me , Azami!" Azami is abruptly pulled out of her toughts. Naruto is still looking in her eye and a small frowns can be seen on his face. Then suddenly he pushes himself forward and embraces her into a hug. "It's you Azami! I was really worried about you!" Azami's eyes widen in shock. "Naruto..." Worried? He doesn't think i'm a freak? "You...You have been acting so different lately. And after what happend today it only got worse. Please Azami tell me what wrong." He lookes at her, his honest blue eyes piercing trough her own. She cant help but start to cry again. " I-I wish i could tell you Naruto. But I'm still not sure whats going on myself."  
Naruto sits up. "Then please promise me something. Promise me you wont change. Not anymore!" Azami feels slightly startled by his words . How can she promise him something this big.  
She sighs and looks at him. He really is something else, i stick by those words.  
"Okay, i promise." Azami knew this promise was going to be hard to keep. But if it made him feel better...

A slight knock on the door makes both of them look up in suprise. Its Sakura. She gasps when she sees Azami awake. "Azami. I-I'm glad that your awake. How are you feeling?"  
She kneels down next to Azami and looks at her with worried eyes. " I'm ...fine. Thank you caring, Sakura." Azami gives her a smile before the door opens again to reveal a young woman with black hair. "Ah, i see your teammate is awake as well. I came here to tell that dinner is ready. My name is Tsunami." The woman then leaves. Minichi has woken up by the sound of the word dinner and is currently drewling. Sakura stands up and gives Naruto a knowing look. " Are you guys coming?" Naruto nods. " I'll be there in a minute." Sakura looks at him for another few seconds and then leaves, closing the door.  
That leaves Naruto and Azami alone. Naruto looks at door where Sakura had been standing. He seems in deep toughts about something.  
Azami frowns. " You should eat Naruto." The next thing she knows she feels two pair of warm lips on hers. Her eyes widen and she can't fight back the blush thats spreading across her cheeks and face. Naruto ...is kissing her? What...  
Naruto pulls away and then kisses her cheek. "Please don't worry me again like that, okay, Azami." Then he stands up and leaves trough the door leaving a startled and blushing Azami.  
Kakashi peeps his head trough the door. "Are you coming to eat ?" Azami slowly shakes her head.  
Kakashi shrugs and then closes the door.

Azami raises her hand and touches her lips. It felt...kind of ...nice.  
The blush is still there. Azami looks out of the window to see that its dark.  
I've never thought about Naruto that way. Come to think of it. I haven't thought of anyone that way.  
**You are falling for the boy aren't you. I can feel your heart racing?  
**I ...don't know.  
**Wel either way. I intend to hold my promise. Maybe we can go outside for a bit. So we wont be interupted.  
**Azami nods and slowly sits up. The pounding in her head is slowly fading.  
She stands up and looks over at the still drooling Minichi. "Minichi , go downstairs to eat. I'll be taking a walk outside. Okay?" Minichi nods and as soon as i open the door he's gone.  
Azami walks downstairs to see everyone still on the table eating.  
They eye her curiously. "Where are you going, Azami?" Its Naruto.  
Azami blushes and turns her back to them, not wanting to see her blush. "I-Im going for a walk..."  
"Do you want someone to accompany you? It might be dangerous outside." She hears Kakashi's say.  
She shakes her head. "No..I'm fine. I'll be back in an hour."  
**Make it two.  
**"Two hours. I mean two hours." There is a silence before Kakashi speaks up. "Okay. But stay close to the house ."

Azami then leaves through the door.  
She hisses as the cold air hits her face. It's been a long time since she walked outside in the dark.  
She spots a nice place to sit near a small river.  
_Start talking.  
__**Yes, now where alone i can begin to give you some answers. As i told you before, i only know what has been taught to me. I don't know much about your past. But i do know what we are.  
**__Tell me.  
__**You and i not human. I don't know what we exactly are. But i do KNOW that we are not human. When i was sealed away inside you, i was told that we are very powerfull.  
**__Why were you sealed away in me.  
__**I'm sorry . But that all i know. The only thing i know is that we are like yin and yang. We need eachother to live.  
**__So you will be killing more people?  
__**Only if you want me to. We both have say in this.  
**__So your telling me that i wanted to kill that person.  
__**We both wanted it . Yes. But as i said before. Its Just your Nature.  
**__One more quistion...  
__**What is it?  
**__Why did you warn Sasuke.  
__**He is no good. I can feel that.  
**__I see..._

Silence...

_Thank you..._

More silence

_**What for?**_

_For_ _telling me this. You don't seem so bad as i thought you were.  
_  
"Hey, sorry to interupt." Azami looks behind her to see Kakashi standing there with crutches under his arms. He must be still recovering.  
Azami looks at the sky. "It's okay."  
Kakashi sits down next to her placing his crutches on the other side of him.  
"You shouldn't feel bad." Azami looks at him with wide eyes. "what do you mean!"  
He smiles. "You shouldn't feel bad for killing him." She narrows his eyes at him. "How can you say that!" He chuckles and ruffles her hair, earning a glare from her.  
"In the world of shinobi, people constantly die . They get killed in battle or in an accident. Thats just how it goes. Thats why i said you should't worry. If you worry about every person that dies or get killed by your own hands, you would get depressed. The only reason why whe were shocked was that we didn't expect it from you. You seem to change more and more ever since i met you. And i can see that your team is concerned about you too. Even Sasuke." Azami was shocked at what she heard. Ofcourse she already heard from Naruto that he was worried. She slightly blushes at his name. But realizing that her team and her Sensei really cared for her made her smile.  
"I'm glad i met you." Kakashi's eye widens but then softens his look. " I'm glad you think that way. You're going to be a good Ninja, Azami."  
Azami looks at the river. Small fishes were swimming trough the river. It reminded her when Minichi tried to fish.  
She giggles. Kakashi giver her a closed eyed smile and stands up getting his crutches. "Come on, we should go inside."  
As they are walking inside she sees Naruto and Sakura smile at"Thank you everyone for worrying about me." Azami can't help but let a few tears roll down her face.  
They all smile at her , even Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura come over to Azami and they hug here.  
_  
So thats what they ment by kids of my age..._ _friends_


	10. Chapter 10 - romance in the night

That night Azami could not sleep. She has been staring at the ceiling in her room for hours now.  
She feels something she hasn't felt before. Something inside her body is fluttering and making her want to smile all the time. She also can't keep her mind of that kiss. Why did he do that?  
She sighs. _Come on Azami pull yourself together!  
_A low chuckle echo's through her mind.  
_**So its true. Your falling for him?  
**__What ! No , i'm not even sure yet!  
__**Its pretty obvious to me.  
**__What should i do... Should i just ask him why he did that?  
__**You should do what you think is best. You'll probably won't get any sleep if you don't ask.  
**__You're right.  
_Azami takes in a deep breath. "Okay here goes." She nervously opens her door to the hallway where here Sensei , Sakura , Sasuke and Naruto have a room.  
_Which one is Naruto's room... I don't want to intrude in Sensei's room.  
_**_I feel his chakra from the room next to yours.  
_**_Next to mine...?  
_Azami blushes and walks over to his door. Her heart is beating so fast that it makes her dizzy.  
_Should i just knock...  
__**Of course ! The door isn't going to open if you keep staring at it, ya know.  
**__Ugh. I hope i wont get that attitude if we become one.  
__**Heey , i bet Naruto likes a girl who can stand up for herself**_ Azami pouts and then raises her hand to knock on the door.  
A loud thumb is heard and then a grunt.  
Azami's eyes widen.  
_Ah! I probably woke him up ! I should leave. Maybe he will mad at me.  
_Azami stiffens when she hears footsteps towards the door.  
_What now! WHAT NOW!  
__**RELAX, jeez. Let me take over...  
**__You can?  
__**Yes and we can still communicate when i take over. Also you will be able to see everything .  
**__I...I..don't know.  
_The doorknob turns slowly.  
_Oh God! OH GOD!  
__**Ugh...I'm taking over right now!  
**__FINE!  
_The door opens to reveal a sleepy headed Naruto in a baby blue pyjama and a sleeping cap on his head.  
He yawns and rubs his eyes.  
_Aww, So cute!  
__**Hehe, Now sit back and enjoy.  
**__Don't do anything i shouldn't do.  
_When Naruto's done with rubbing his eyes he spots Azami. And his eyes widen.  
A smirk tugs on her cherry lips.  
"Azami! What are you doing here? Are you okay? Are you not feeling-" Naruto is interrupted by the same lips he kissed earlier this day. But this time he is the one that's surprised.  
His looks at the girl that's kissing him. Her eyes are closed and a small blush can be seen on her cheeks. The same blush is also spreading across his features. He also closes his eyes and deepens the kiss.  
Azami smiles in the kiss and throws her arms around his neck.  
_What the Hell are you doing!  
_**_O Shut up ! You like it!_**  
_How is it possible that i can feel it!  
__**I already told you. We're one.  
**__You seem to enjoy it as well...  
__**SHUT It! I'm doing this for you. Because you didn't now what do to.  
**__Thank you. Can i take over_ now?  
**Sure!  
**After What seems like forever they break away from each other panting slightly from the lack of air.  
Naruto's eyes have become cloudy and his face is slightly red. Hers must be the same too.  
"Azami...Wauw.." He grins sheepishly. " Naruto..." Azami looks ashamed at the ground. "Do you...Love me?" Naruto's eyes widen. "Azami..." Azami looks in his eyes. "Is that why you kissed me?" Naruto starts laughing. Azami frowns and hangs her head. "I'm serious , Naruto." Naruto stops laughing and hugs her. "Yes, Azami, I do love you. Since the first time i saw you." Azami blushes and snuggles more into Naruto. "Really?" He reaches for his hat and places it on Azami's head. "Is that why you came?" She slowly nods. "I could not sleep." He chuckles. "You want to stay with me?"  
Azami pushes the hat further over her head slightly covering her eyes. Naruto cant help but smirk at this. "Aw, don't be shy Azami!" He takes her hand and pulls her in his room, kicking the door shut in the progress.  
He then crawls in his futon and makes sure that there is enough space for Azami to lie.  
Azami's face is as red as a tomato by know. "Ow come on Azami! Its not that something bad will happen. Come on!"  
Azami walks over to his Futon and slowly lies down next to him.  
He chuckles at her behavior. "Your cute when you blush, Azami."  
Azami pouts "Shut up!"

There is a long silence before Naruto speaks up.  
"Tomorrow where going to do Chakra training. Are you doing to join us?"  
Azami stays silent for a few seconds and then nods. "I probably will."  
"Good! Then i can show you my amazing skills, Believe it!" Azami giggles.  
"Your such a cutie Naruto!" He chuckles. "Says the cutest girl on earth!"  
Azami looks at him. He is lying on his back with his hands behind his head.  
Azami snuggles closer to him and places her head on his chest.  
"Goodnight Naruto." Azami closes her eyes and lets out a dreamy sigh  
Naruto look down at her and smiles, closing his eyes as well. "Goodnight Azami"


	11. Chapter 11 - Chakra training

I'm going over in first person. Tell me what you think about it. If you don't like it let me know.

**Chakra Training: **

I woke up by the sound of people snickering. I sit up and rub my eyes. Again snickering.  
I look around to see Kakashi,Sasuke and Sakura snickering at us. I blush and look away.  
"Wake Naruto up, kiddo." Kakashi chuckles and then leaves. Sakura winks at me and Sasuke gives me a smirk. "That's a embarrassing way to wake-up." I hide my blush with my hand and then look over at Naruto through my fingers. I look at him in awe, he looks so cute when he sleeps. I stroke a strand of hair out of his face and kiss him on his forehead. His face scrunched up but then he smiles. "Azami..." He whispers. My eyes widen and i grin. _Did he just talk in his sleep?  
__**Yes he did, haha. Such a cutie.**__  
For once i Agree with you!_

I tickle his side gently making sure not to hurt him. He grunts and his eyes shoot open. He seems scans his surrounding until he sees me. He gives me a goofy smile and rubs his eyes. "Good morning Azami, did you sleep well?" I giggle at his hair that sticks out on every side. I ruffle it. "As a matter of fact i did, thanks to a cute blond knuckle headed ninja!" He grins and blushes. Then i hear his stomach rumble. He must be hungry. "Lets go downstairs for some food, Naru." He nods and grabs my hand practically dragging me downstairs.

After were done with eating the food Tsunami made for us we run towards the place were Kakashi Sensei and the others would be training. Tsunami gave us directions.  
I wave at Kakashi Sensei when we arrive. "Goodmorning Sensei!" Naruto's loud voice makes the others also turn around to look at us.  
Sakura giggles at Naruto. "Goodmorning Naruto, Did you sleep well?" He tilts his head and nods, not getting Sakura's true meaning. Sakura shakes her head, deciding not to tease Naruto.  
"So , today we'll be practicing our Chakra control. And Azami i'll fill you in why we are going to train right now." I blink looking at Naruto but then nod. _I must have missed this when i was unconscious.  
_"When you were unconscious we fought with a Shinobi named Zabuza. He got killed in the battle by an ANBU of the hidden mist. But we came to the conclusion that he didn't die , so thats why were training now."  
I frown. "Was he strong? " Kakashi nods. "yeah, he was one of the seven swordman."  
I dig into my mind and i recall that i read something about the seven swordman. "Okay , so how are we going to do the chakra training."  
"We'll You'll have to walk up a tree without using you hands. Only your feet. You need to push the chakra in your feet to do this." He throws a kunai at all of us. "Use this to mark how far you got. Okay." I smirk.  
**_lets kick some ass shall we? _**_  
Hell yeah!  
__**L**__e__**t**__s __**s**__h__**o**__w __**t**__h__**e**__m__** w**__h__**o's **__t__**h**__e __**b**__o__**s**__s!  
_I close my eyes and concentrate myself on my feet. I Visualise that my feet are glowing with my chakra. I open my eyes and start walking up the tree. I am at the top within a second and i look down proudly at my team and my sensei.  
I see that Sakura also managed to get in the tree.  
"That was easy." Sakura states.  
I smile. "Indeed it was!" Naruto,Sasuke and Kakashi look with wide eyes at Sakura and then at me.  
I wave. "You all look so small down there." I giggle. Naruto's eyes sparkle while looking at me.  
"I knew you could do it ! Azami!" I blush.  
"Well i guess the girls in this team have a much better chakra control." Kakashi looks over at Naruto and Sasuke. " I thought the uchiha clan was so amazing, perhaps not. And Naruto , your doing bad either. " They both grunt in response and try even harder.  
I jump out of the tree, skilfully landing on all fours. Kakashi raises his eyebrow. "Didn't know you were so stealthy , Azami!" I smile and looks at my hand. Not even a scratch . Guess that's part of my change. Makes me wonder whats more to come.  
Sakura climbs out of the tree and smiles at me and Kakashi. "What now Kakasi?"  
He chuckles. "Sakura, you can guard Tazuna at the bridge." Sakura smiles with pride. "AI! Sir."  
She walks of towards the house . Kakashi turns to me when she's out of sight. "So Azami, how are you feeling?" I smile. "I feel good. Still a bit tired . Because of yesterday. I'm still not fully over that yet. But i feel allot better. That's one thing for sure!"  
Kakashi gives me a closed eye smile and sits under a tree, patting the spot next to him.  
I sit down."What are you up to? Kakashi?" He grins. "I just noticed that you and Naruto are growing pretty close together." I blush, remembering the embarrassing moment this morning. "What about it?"  
"Well, don't get me wrong, but i think its better for you to not get too involved with Naruto." You eyes widen and you frown. "What! Why?"  
"Just wait with getting all serious when your older. " I hang my head. _He is probably right. I'm way to young for a serious relationship. And i have to focus on getting stronger and learn about my past.  
__**True we have to find a way to learn about ourselves and about our true purpose and powers.  
**_I Smile at Kakashi , letting him know that i understand. He stands up and takes his book out of his pocket. "I'm glad you understand, Azami. I know you'll be a great Ninja. Maybe you can train some more."  
My eyes sparkle with excitement, realizing that this is indeed a very good idea.

I give one last look over to where Sasuke and Naruto still are trying to walk on the tree. I smile a small smile and then leave in search for a nice spot to train.  
After a while i find the river i had been sitting earlier. And in the middle of the small river is a flat stone. I hop onto the stone and sit down cross legged.  
_Maybe we can take this Chakra control a step further?  
__**That is indeed a very good idea. How about we try to walk on the water.  
**__That is indeed a very good idea. By the way...Can i give you a name? Even thought i am you and you are me?  
_**_Only if i like the name of course.  
_**_Akane?  
__**Akane and Azami...I see , i like the name. I'll keep it.**_  
_Okaay how do we start?  
__**I know as much as you do . How about we try to meditate to concentrate on our chakra control and then try to walk on the water.  
**_I close my eyes and clear my mind from everything what has been occurring the last few weeks.  
On the background i hear the water rushing and it helps me to concentrate even more.  
_Concentrate... Concentrate...  
_I keep this up for a few hours until i feel myself getting impatient. I stand up. "YOSH! I'm going to try it , right now!"  
**_Good luck !  
_**I focus my chakra in my feet and step with on foot on the water surface. "So...far...so..good."  
I slowly pull my other leg up and place my other feet onto the water. "YES!"  
"AZAMI!" My eyes widen in shock making me loose my concentration and i could just make out a blond knuckle headed ninja before i fall into the water.  
I swim back to the surface, slightly coughing. I narrow my eyes at Naruto.  
"Uh...Sorry , Azami." He smiles sheepishly. Suddenly i get a good idea and swim over to Naruto.  
I smile at him and when i'm at the side of the river where naruto is still standing on land i gesture him to lend me his ear. "I want to tell you something... Naru-Kun."I whisper.  
He blushes and smiles but that smile disappears completely when i pull him into the water with me.  
I began to laugh so hard that i have to grip the side of the river. Naruto comes back up and glares at me. "Azami! That's not funny!" I grins "That's what she said!"  
I swim over to Naruto and kiss his cheek, making him blush. "You silly ninja!"

Its gets dark and we are getting cold. So we go back to the house to take a warms shower. Not soon after , diners ready.  
Kakashi told me and Sakura that we have to watch over Tazuna all day tomorrow.  
After dinner i go to bed, and fall into a dreamless sleep.

Don't forget to rate and comment!


	12. Chapter 12 - Finally one

The next two days i've been guarding Tazuna together with Minichi and Sakura. Also we helped him out with groceries.  
Naruto and Sasuke have been training all day and night.  
We were currently sitting on the diner table and Sasuke and Naruto were late.  
"They're late. I understand why Naruto's late, but Sasuke?" Sakura says.  
I look at her with a raised eyebrow. I know that she loves Sasuke, but she should quit being so obsessive.  
I grin and pet Minichi. "I bet they will be here any minute!"  
At the same time the backdoor opens. Revealing Sasuke holding naruto up by his shoulder.  
"Whats with you two? You look really dirty and tired."Tazuna says while raising a eyebrow at them.  
I can't wait to ask and i stand up from my chair.  
"Well! Did you guys do it?!" My voice is filled with excitement and curiosity.  
Naruto snickers. "We both made it too the top!"  
kakashi nods."Yosh!"  
I squeal and run over to both of them."Good work, Naruto and Sasuke!"  
"Naruto, Sasuke...You both guard Tazuna next time, as well."  
Naruto swing his leg up . "ROGER!" This makes both of them loose balance and they fall on their butts."you Idiot."Sasuke grunts.  
Everyone starts laughing and i smile a bright smile at both of them, lending them my hand.

When were done eating,Tazuna starts explaining that the bridge is almost complete.  
I feel glad about that, i cant wait to go back to Konohana.  
I excuse myself and walk outside when i hear the kid that was also sitting on the table shouting. Then i hear Naruto shout. I guess they had an argument.  
I walk away from the noise to the place i was training these last few nights.  
The river held something mystical tonight. I jumped on the stone in the middle and closed my eyes to concentrate.  
**_How are we doing Azami?  
_**_Well last time we tried we managed to walk on the water for 10 minutes. So lets try to do it longer this time.  
__**Lets do it!  
**_I focus my chakra in my feet again an walk onto the water surface.  
_** Lets try something different today. Focus on what you are. You don't need to name it to know what you are. Feel it. Deep inside of you. Where your true self is hidden.  
**_I nod and sit down on the water, closing my eyes.  
I listen to the sound of the water and the wind caressing my face and hair. A warm feeling starts spreading through my body, what i recognize as my chakra.  
_**Did you feel that!  
**__Yes i did!  
__**Thats it ,keep this up. Focus! Focus on your true self. Visualise a key and open the seal to your true self.**_

I focus myself even more , on my inner self , on me. My head starts feeling lighter and i feel my chakra surrounding me. Coating me in a bright purple light. When i feel the warm feeling reach my head and nestle in my brain, i open my eyes.  
I look around me to see balls of purple chakra dancing on the river. My eyes lighten up in the same way the balls of purple light lighten up the night.  
In front of me is standing my other self. She smiles at me and reaches for my hand.  
**_"I can feel it. Its almost time for us to become one."  
_**We both turn to look at the beautiful sight before us. The chakra balls have morphed into small little human looking creatures with wings, dancing over the water.  
"What will happen to you?"  
She turns at me looking into my eyes. **"We become a part of each other. Just like it was before i was sealed away. Then you will be complete, and only then you can learn about you're past and what your true powers are. We need each other. We are one."  
**It starts raining and this only adds more beauty to the sight before us.  
"Can we...still talk?" I ask, almost sad for her to go.  
She shakes her head. **_"No we wont be able to talk anymore. But don't worry. You'll love the feeling of being complete."_** She walks over to one light creature and catches it , then gives it to me. I shudder at the warmth flowing from the chakra.  
She grins at me and then looks up at the sky , to see that the moon is directly above us.  
It almost looks as if the moon is smiling at us.  
_**"Its time. The seal is loose."**_She walks over to me and lays here hand on my cheek.  
_**"Close you're eyes." **_I do as she tells me and shortly after i feel her lips melting on mine. Her body closing the distance between us. This time not only melting her body with me but also mind and soul. A burning sensation flashes through my body, making my eyes snap open.  
My mouth is hanging open while i feel myself not being able to move a muscle.  
I can taste a iron taste in my mouth and i feel like my life is flashing like a movie in front of my eyes.  
I can hear faint sounds in the background of people talking.

_"Mom, Dad!"  
"You little brat! Come here!"  
"No! Stay_ away!"  
_  
_A high pitched scream echo's through my head , piercing my soul with an unknown damage.  
My eyes widen when i feel like time is being re winded in my head and then replayed fast forward until it ends with me standing here on this stone in the river. I feel my body relax and i close my eyes for a second to calm myself down.  
I slowly open them and look at my reflection in the water.  
My clothes are slightly different and my hair is pulled into a high ponytail. I have white and black knee socks on. (picture on the side.)  
I smile at myself , satisfied with what i see. I look around to see the purple chakra still there.  
I raise my hand and absorb the chakra, then walk over the water towards the forest.  
I walk towards the house , a new and more mature aura surrounding me.  
My head feels like calm and relaxed. My senses are more sensitive, because the first thing i smell is the smell of Naruto coming this way. I can also hear him skipping from tree to tree searching for me.  
I take a moment to close my eyes and concentrate on my surroundings.  
Not too long after i here a vine snap. "Azami!" I open my eyes, meeting Naruto's sky blue ones. He smiles at me. "I-I came to get you. Its getting late and we need our rest."He blushes when he says this. "It is indeed getting late. I'll come with you." My voice sounding a bit more colder then i ment it. Naruto looks at me with confusion in his eyes. I smile at him and walk past him running my hand over his cheek in the progress. Naruto freezes before snapping out of his daze and runs up to catch up with me.  
"How did you're training go Azami?" I look at him at the corner of my eyes. His face is slightly flushed and his eyes have a dull look in them. "My training went well, Naruto." I grin widely.  
I stand still in front of the door to the house. The wind whispering words of a far away place.

I nod at the wind, letting it know that i am listening. I look up at the sky to see the night is lit up by million stars. Naruto is standing behind me also looking up at the sky. "Its beautiful, isn't it?" Naruto whispers, almost afraid to break the fragile moment. I turn around and swing my arms around his neck. "Yes. Yes , it is." He blushes and look in my eyes. His still filled with confusion. "Naruto. Do you really like me?" His eyes widen at this question, probably not expecting me to be so straight forward. He averts his eyes towards the ground. And nods. "Yes." I let him go and take his hand. "Then listen to me Naruto. If you really like me. Then wait for me until i become stronger." He frowns at me. "What do you mean." I spin around and smile. "Wait for me , Naruto. I'm asking you to wait for me, until i figured things out. Until i know what happened in my past and until i become stronger." I turn to look at him. His eyes are on the ground and he seems to be thinking about what i just said. He looks up at me. "Then, you'll wait for me too?" I lean in and kiss his nose. "Of course knuckle headed Ninja, Maybe i'll even marry you someday!_"_

His face lights up and he grins at me. "Then you'll become the wife of the Hokage! Believe it!" I ruffle his hair. "Then we have a deal?" He nods and takes my arm dragging me inside the house.

The next day i found myself wake up very early. I rub my eyes, pick up Minichi and then head downstairs. I was slightly suprised to find Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei awake too.  
"Goodmorning, Azami." Kakashi gave me a lazy wave , his head burried deep inside his book.  
"Good morning everyone!" Sasuke looks at me from the corners of his eyes then averts his eyes back to the table. I guess the table is more interesting. Sakura however waves at me and points at the chair next to her. I smile and sit next to her.  
There's a plate with sandwiches on the table and i get on for me and one for Minichi.  
"So what are the plans for today, Kakashi Sensei?" He looks up from his book. "Did you get yourself new clothes?" I shake my head. "Answer the question please." He shuts his book and sighs. "Well , now where all here, i might as well explain it to everyone. We guard Tazuna today. The bridge is almost done so we expect Zabuza to strike any moment now. So take all your weapon with you and prepare yourself for a battle." I smile and nod. So we are going to battle.  
"Are we going to leave Naruto behind?" kakashi nods. "He needs his rest."  
I snicker then walk over to my room to get a few kunai and shuriken and then i leave through the door to see the rest and Tazuna waiting outside. Kakashi nods at me , acknowledging my presence and then we leave.

We arrive at the bridge only to find a bloody massacre. Dead bodies of people who helped with the bridge scattered all over the place. Tazuna's eyes widen. "What's wrong ? What happened?"  
Kakashi narrows his eye.  
I get a Kunai from my pouch and get into position. Suddenly a mist starts creeping up.  
I wave in front of me. "Oh ! Great!" I roll my eyes.  
Kakashi jumps in front of us. "Sakura, Sasuke , Azami, he's coming!"  
"Kakashi Sensei, this is the mist concealment technique, right?" I hear Sakura say.  
I close my eyes and concentrate me on my surroundings. I feel him nearby, his chakra is strong.  
We can hear a deep voice through the mist. "Sorry, to keep you waiting Kakashi, And your still carrying those 's shaking, how pitiful."  
Suddenly were surrounded by clones of this Zabuza guy.  
"I'm shaking with excitement."I hear Sasuke say. Tsk show off.  
Kakashi turns to him. "Go for it , Sasuke." Sasuke kills the clones in a few seconds.  
"He killed the clones in a few seconds." I turn my head to see Zabuza with some other guy next to him wih a mask. "We got a new rival for you, Haku"  
The guy next to him nods. "Seems like it."


	13. Chapter 13 - Sing me to sleep

I look over at Zabuza, his eyes focused on us.

"So my prediction was correct."

"Your prediction?" I look at Kakashi corner of my eye  
He gestures towards Zabuza and Haku. "The masked boy." I avert my eyes towards haku and raise my eyebrow. "Explain, please."  
"Its just as i thought."Sasuke says. "It was a lie that he was a pursuing ninja from the hidden village of mist." Ah that clears things up.

"He's on Zabuza's side, no matter how you look at it"

Sasuke steps forward. "I'll fight to him."

Haku attacks him by turning into a whirlwind.  
_Hm, Maybe i should try to attack Zabuza.  
On the other hand, watching these two fight could turn out quite interesting._

Sasuke stops Haku's atack with a Kunai.  
I try to to watch what is happening between the two , but i can't see it very well from were i'm standing right now.  
So i walk back untill i feel my back touching the cold metal of the railing of the bridge. I jump on the railing. From here i can see everything clearly.  
My eyes widen, Haku is making hand seals with one hand . How is that possible, i've never seen anything like that. Most people can only do it with two! This could be bad!

_Should i help him? No,No, its his fight. He will only get mad at me if i_ interfere.

Water surrounds the two of them, the water soon changing into sharp needles.  
Sasuke jumps away just in time.  
Then both of them start fighting and this goes on for a while untill finally Sasuke is able to kick Haku to the ground.  
"Looks like i beat you in speed." Sasuke grins.  
"You can't make fun of our team just because we have children. Sasuke is Konohana's top rookie. Sakura is our village's shrewdest child. Azami is the most uniquest of the village and Naruto is number one in suprising people." i grin. "Don't forget noisy." Kakashi smirks and nods.

Zabuza starts laughing. "Haku, you do understand that your going to get defeated like this?" Haku gets on his feet, blue chakra surrounding him. "Yes." He starts making handseals again but this time with two hands. "I'ts a shame." Haku says. Suddenly Sasuke is surrounded by Ice mirrors, Haku stepping in one of them.

I sit on the edge of the railing, ears flat against my head. "I'm worried.."  
Kakashi runs towards the mirrors but Zabuza stops him. "I'm your opponent, remember?He's a goner now that Haku used that technique."

In the distance i can hear Sasuke groan out in pain.  
What's happening!  
"If you move without thinking, I'll kill the two behind you." I hear Zabuza say to Kakashi.  
I jump of the railing, Sakura runs past me and throws a kunai towards Haku, which haku catches.

I'm so focused on the fight in front of me , that i don't sense a Zabuza clone charging at me.  
My eyes widen when i notice him. He is already to close to react.  
He swings his sword, aiming at my head. I squeeze my eyes shot, waiting for the impact.  
But nothing comes. I open one eye and then both eyes. I am covered in a shield of purple chakra, that must have protected me. I let out a relieved sigh and close my eyes for a second , recovering from the shock.  
I open my eyes again to see the Zabuza clone still trying to figure out a way to get through my shield. I grin ,focus my chakra in a fist and punch him. He flies back and dissepears. Good.

I look to my side to see Kakashi fighting with the real Zabuza.  
He uncovered his other eye to reveal indeed a sharingan.  
Suddenly someone throws a kunai out of nowhere hitting Haku in the mirror and he drops out of it. Then a smokebomb goes of , revealing my favorite knucklevheaded ninja.  
"Naruto!" I smile. Good timing!

"Naruto Uzumaki is here!"  
"Now that I'm here, everything is going to be alright!The main character of a story like this Usally appears and defeats the enemy in a flash." I sweatdrop.  
Suddenly a few shuriken are thrown at Naruto. But they are stopped by Haku's needles.  
"I want to fight them , my own way." Haku tells Zabuza.  
Then he gets back in the mirrors.

Kakashi sighed. "What kind of idiot tries to execute a technique right in front of the enemy? A ninja's essence lies Deep Within deception. It relies on your ability to defeat the enemy. When you execute a technique, you must do it while the enemy is not looking. You must take them by surprise, and think beyond the normal boundaries. "

"Oh, crap .. I came here to help, though. "  
Naruto runs forward and then jump in the middle of the mirrors.

I turn my head to Kakashi, who has now started fighting with Zabuza, while Sakura guards Tazuna .

I feel a huge chakra come from the center of the mirrors.  
_This chakra ... Is not human. No, no. I recognize this Chakra._

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my head, followed by a high pitched scream. The high scream that I heard last night when I was merging with my otherself.

I grab my head. My vision fading away, in the distance I hear someone screaming. "Azami!"  
Then everything goes dark.

I slowly wake up and feel myself lying in a bed. In the distance i hear voices, one i reconize as the Hokage and one as Kakashi.

"I's she going to be okay?"I hear Kakashi ask , with worry in his voice.

"Not sure, She is changing so fast. " The Hokage says.

"So what do we do? Should i just let her take the Chuunin Exam? "

"You should let her take the Chuunin Exam. She will find the answers she seeks soon enough. Tell her about it as soon as she wakes up."

" Okay, Lord Hokage."

Silence...

I look through my lashes to see Kakashi's face right in front of mine.  
"AAAAH!" I jump up , bumping my head against his nose.  
Kakashi takes a few steps holding his nose. "Damn you have a hard head."  
I rub my head but then turn serious. "What's a chuunin exam?"  
Kakashi grins at me. "So you were awake, huh? Sneaky girl!"  
I cross my arms and pout. "Tell me!"  
Kakashi sits down on a chair beside my bed. "The chuunin exams are for Genin's to become Chuunin. They go through a few tests."  
"So i can join?" He nods. "You have to be at the third floor of the accademy tommorow. With your team ofcourse." I smile brightly. "Ah so cool!"  
Kakashi reached out with his hand and takes my chin."What are you doing!" I blush. "Open your mouth." My eyes widen but i do as he says. He pokes my teeth and nods. "You have canine teeth. Your body is changing, Azami." He walks over to the door. "Make sure to get a good nightrest, Azami!" I smile at him and wave.

After he leaves i sit up in my bed.  
I walk over to the window ,jump on the roof and sit down.  
I'ts already dark outside. Perfect!  
I stare up at the sky , millions of stars twinkeling in the sky.  
"So beautiful..." I say breathless.  
Suddenly the sky darkens front of my eyes. I soon realize why, there is sand blocking my view.  
I raise my eyebrow. "Sand?" I look to the ground and then left and right. "Where did the sand come from." I turn around and nearly fall off the roof in shock. Behind me is sitting a redhead , staring at me emotionless. "U-Uhm Hello." I scratch the back of my neck nervously. I get no reaction. He just keeps staring at me. I sit back down again , in front of him and stare back. He has beautiful seagreen eyes , but are surrounded by dark lines. He must not get mutch sleep. Above his right eye is a kanji sign for love. I tilt my head, kinda intrigued by the boy sitting there just staring at me.  
Then it hits me. "You must be here for the Chuunin Exam , right?" He nods and then looks up at the sky. I stand up and sit next to him. He tenses but when he sees me just sitting down he relaxed.  
"I'm going to join to, i'm kinda nervous." He looks at me. "Why?" Woah... His voice sounds almost like velvet , deep but smooth. I smile at him. "I think its scary. People expect so much from you during the tests."

Silence...

"Why are you here?" He suddenly asks. I stare at him and then close my eyes for a second, when i open them i see him staring at me. "Because i have allot on my mind lately. I just need some time to think. How about you?" He frowns and looks away. " i can't sleep." I look at him worriedly. "How come?" I feel that i might have gone to far by the way the air suddenly feels tense. I back away a bit. But instead of bursting out in anger he just sits there with a straight face. "I'd rather not tell." I nod, respecting his privacy.

Silence...

"What is your name?" "Gaara." "How about i sing you a song, Gaara!" He looks at me with a weird expression. "What?"  
"Well i used to be all alone and i used to sing myself to sleep. It always works with me. Maybe it works with you to." He doesn't reply so i take that as a yes.

_We dressed her up in that yellow dress you gave her_  
_Remember what you said to her_  
_Remember what you said to her_  
_The story about your..._

_I sat in the dark room playing that song you loved so much_  
_The wind was blowing and the house was laughing_  
_And the house was knocking on the living room's door_  
_You came in and sang with me that song you love_  
_We were joined by the band, they played the harps and strings for us_

_Did you know that the story's true that I told you?_  
_I know you told her_  
_So I cross my fingers and hope for the best_  
_We made you a song, it was about your funeral_  
_We dressed you up and told you to come closer_

_Your family will take you_  
_Your family will take you_  
_Your family will take you_  
_Your family will take you_

_Do you remember that girl who played that song for you?_  
_We dressed her up in that yellow dress you gave her_  
_Remember what you said to her_  
_Remember what you said to her_  
_The story about your_  
_The story about your funeral._

_Now you know the story is true that I told you_  
_It's true we dressed you up and you came closer_  
_Your family will take you_  
_Your family will take you_  
_Your family will take you_  
_Your family will take you_

_You're right, we took you_  
_You're right, we took you_  
_You're right, we took you_  
_You're right, we took you._

My eyes get heavy and i yawn. The last thing i remember is two strong arms lift me up.  
Before drifting of to dreamland.


	14. Chapter 14 - the most embarrassing day o

I woke up feeling slightly dizzy. Soon i remember the kind and mysterious redhead Gaara. I try to remember what happened exactly.

"I sang him a song to make him fall asleep, but ended up falling in sleep instead. How did i end up here in bed? Could it be that, Gaara carried me?" I blush slightly at the thought of him.

He intrigued me with his beautiful eyes, that held unknown emotions hidden in I could tell that he wasn't much of a talker. I didn't mind though, i liked the silence between us. But when he started to talk, i felt a wave of butterflies tickling inside my stomach.

I fall back onto my pillow and look at the ceiling. "Am i falling in love with him?"  
But what about Naruto? Did i feel the same about him? No, not really. I feel more like a big sister over him, even thought i kissed him.

I frown, not wanting to hurt Naruto. "I must tell him about my feelings."  
I sit up in bed and look at my clock . "SHIT! I have to go to the Chuunin Exam !"  
_

I met Sasuke,Sakura and Naruto along the way to the building where they held the Chuunin Exam.  
My heart was pounding i my chest. I had to tell Naruto, before the Chuunin Exam, i wouldn't be able to concentrate.  
I look at Naruto, and tap his shoulder. He looks at me , his bright blue eyes shining with curiosity.  
"Naruto can we talk." He nods and smiles. I gesture to Sasuke and Sakura to wait and then walk to a bench near us.

"What's wrong Azami?" I gave him a sad smile.

"Naruto, i don't want to hurt your feelings but, i'm not really in love with you. I like you more as a little brother." I look away not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes, but instead i hear him chuckle.

"I'm glad you told me this Azami. I have been thinking about it as well. I feel the same way. That day that i kissed you, was because i was worried and i felt like i have to protect you. So i guess i kinda mixed those feelings up with love." He grins sheepish.

I hug Naruto. "Thank you, Naruto. For understanding and feeling the same. Now lets kick some Ass!" I grin and drag Naruto by his arm to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Can we go now?" Sakura asks.

"Lets go Team 7!" I punch my fist in the air , grinning like a maniac.  
_I might be able to see Gaara again._

_

We arive at the second floor to find loads of Ninja's waiting there before a door.  
I raise and eyebrow when i see a guy similair to Gai drop to the ground after getting punched.  
The guys that punched him are blocking the door. I look up by the door to see the numbers 301.

"You're trying to take the Chuunin Exam with that kind of level?" The guy on the right of the door says.  
I look at my team. Luckily they already saw through the Genjutsu, for this is the second floor and not the third.

"Maybe you should quit, Kids." The left one by the door says.  
An argument starts between the two by the door and a girl with two buns.

"That's a sound argument. But i will pass." Sasuke steps forward, hands in his pockets.  
"And undo to this field you've created using an illusion technique. I want to go to the third floor."

I hear people behind me whispering, i guess they didn't notice the Genjutsu.  
I'm glad i left Minichi at home, i wouldn't want him to get hurt.

"Oh!"

"You noticed!"

"Sakura, how about you? You should've noticed first. " Sasuke looks at Sakura.  
I raise an eyebrow. Sakura looks a bit down. What's wrong.

"Sasuke...thank you. Of course i noticed it already. Because this is the second floor!" Sakura says, her face back to normal again.

_Well that was a short depression. Guess she's jus nervous.._

"You're pretty good. But just being able to detect it isn't enough..." The guy by the door smirks and reached out with his leg to kick Sasuke.  
Sasuke, being the sharp kid he his, does the same.

I blink for a second when i see that the guy that resembles Gai stopped their feet with his bare hands. Mini Gai is strong !

The girl with the buns and a guy with long hair and no pupils walk over to the Gai clone.

"Hey, you broke the promise. You're the one that didn't want to gather attention by doing something that stands out." The guy with no pupil says.

The Gai clone looks over at Sakura. "But..." His cheeks getting red.

The girl with the buns shakes her head. "She must be why..."

I lean in to Sakura and whisper. "Run Sakura! Before it's too late!"  
She raises her eyebrow, not understanding what i meant.  
I shake my head. "Poor girl."

The gai clone walks over to Sakura.  
"My name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura right? Let's go out together! I will protect you until i die!" He strikes a Gai pose and i can't help but burst out in laughter.  
Ofcourse Sakura declines the request right away.  
"You're to unique for my tastes."  
The awkward moment between the two only makes me laugh harder. Rolling over the floor holding my stomach.

"Hey you there." Its the guy with no pupils and he is talking to Sasuke."Identify yourself."  
Sasuke turns around with a bored look. "You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask."

The guy ignores his question. "Your a Rookie aren't you? How old are you?"  
"I'm not obligated to answer that."

"What?!" The guy seemed ticked off.  
Tsk, serves him right.

Sasuke turns around, while i get on my feet.  
"Lets go, i'm getting impatient" I growl and drag Naruto and Sakura with me to the third floor. Sasuke just follows behind us.

While we walk up the stairs to the third floor, i keep thinking about those eyes. Those beautiful eyes. They held something dark, yet he didn't scare me at all. He was rather mysterious. I hope he passes the tests. I blush i also hope i can see him again, and that he recognizes me. Yesterday night...

flashback:  
_"Why are you here?" He suddenly asks. I stare at him and then close my eyes for a second, when i open them i see him staring at me. "Because i have allot on my mind lately. I just need some time to think. How about you?" He frowns and looks away. " i can't sleep."  
_End flashback

Those eyes keep haunting my thoughts. I guess i'm really falling for him.

"You with the sharp eyes. wait."  
I groan, slightly getting annoyed. "What now!"  
We turn around to see 's eyes start to twitch.  
"What do you want?" Sasuke says.  
"Will you fight me right here and now?"  
God this guy is persistent. I let out a growl, im getting impatient.  
I sit down against a pillar and close my eyes ,Ignoring the Lee Guy and Sasuke.

"What if we have a realy big fight as a test, we shouldn't waste our energy on such low humans." I open my eyes to see that they started the fight already. Man , Lee is fast!  
I cross my arms, humming a song that i suddenly seem to remember from my past.  
Wait what ! I remember something from my past?! I frown , how is this possible. Could it be that it is because i'm now whole?  
I shrug it off and look up to see Sasuke defeated.  
"Hm , Baka!" I mumble and get on my feet.  
I almost faint when i see this huge talking red turtle.

"Lee, that move is forbidden." The turtle says to Lee.

I raise an eyebrow. Am i still dreaming? What does a talking turtle do here?  
Suddenly there is a lot of smoke to reveal GAI! He poses in a very disturbing way.  
My eyes pop out and my mouth hangs open in shock. What the hell?  
"I think i'm going to have nightmares now."

"Hey, Lee." Gai smiles, his teeth shining.

"Super unique and super bobbed hair..." Sakura says.

"And super eyebrows... This is the first time i've ever seen such thing." Naruto states, shivering slightly.

"Hey! don't make fun of Gai Sensei!" Lee shouts angry.

I chuckle. I already met Gai Sensei when they found me in the forest.  
I start zoning out thinking back at that silly moment when they asked me to come to Konohana.

Flashback:  
_I tapped my chin. "Okay, I'll come with you. But on one condition!" I put on a very serious face._  
_Guy strikes a weird pose again. "Anything for the power of YOUTH!"_  
_Kakashi looks curious. "And what is that one condition?"_  
_"I want to take Minichi with me!" My serious face takes place for a very happy one._  
_Kakashi smiles a closed eye smile. "Sure."  
_Flashback ends

Im pretty glad that they found me. I wouldn't have met all these amazing people.

"He is looking this way!" I hear Sakura yell.

I look at Gai who is smiling at us.  
"Hey Azami, how are you !~Haven't seen you in a while. You sure have grown since the last time i saw you!"

I smile at him, ignoring the weird looks from my team. "I'm very good, how about you?"  
He strikes a weird pose. "I'm always good, for its the power of YOUTH!"

He looks at the rest of my team. "You four , is Kakashi doing well?"

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke asks.

"I don't just know him." He chuckles and rubs his chin. "People call us eternal rivals!"  
I sweatdrop. He is the one who calls them that.

"That sounds so fake!" Naruto and Sakura scream in unison.  
Lee starts scolding them for being rude to his sensei.  
Suddenly Gai is standing behind us.  
_He is very fast..._

"The record stands at 50 wins and 49 losses."  
My team turns around shocked. Probably because he was so fast.

Gai start brabeling about how he is so much stronger then Kakashi.  
I start to tap my feet on the ground impatiently.  
_If this keeps up i'll blow there heads off and take the chuunin exam myself._

Gai dissepears, leaving Lee behind.  
"Sasuke... Let me say this before i go. To be honest i came here to test my skills. I lied a while ago. the strongest genina of Konohana is in my team. I entered this exam to defeat him. And you are one of my targets as well. Prepare yourself for the exam!"  
Then he leaves, leaving a ticked off Sasuke behind.

"Looks like the Uchiha clan isn't that great after all." Naruto states, Mocking Sasuke.  
Sakura tenses. "Naruto!"  
"Shut up! Next time i'll slaughter him."  
"And i'll slaughter all of you if i have to wait any longer!" I grunt a annoyed look on my face.  
The tree of them look at me with shocked faces.  
"Y-Yes lets go!" Sakura stutters, looking nervous.  
"This is getting interesting, the chuunin exam that is." Sasuke growls.  
"Yeah yeah, Lets go NOW!"  
They all nod and we walk towards the door where the first exam will be held.

_

There infront of the door is standing kakashi.  
"I see, so Sakura came as well. You can now officially register for the Chuunin Exam!"  
I frown growing an irk mark. "What is it with all these people slowing us down today!" I mumble and march towards Kakashi.  
"Save the talk for later , let us through , Im getting sick of waiting! I can't take it no more! I'm going to blow up this building if i have to wait any longer!" I take a deep breath and sigh.

Kakashi looks at me, slightly startled by my sudden outburst, and then looks at my team.  
"Was she like this the whole time?"  
They all nod. I turn around and glare at them. "THEN STOP MAKING ME WAIT!" I let out a frustrated growl and kick the doors open, revealing a room full of grumpy looking genins looking at us.  
"WHAT, WHAT IS-MMMPH!" Sakura has covered my mouth with her hands.  
"Calm down, Azami, we might get into trouble!" Hm, she's right. I nod and she takes of her hands.

"SASUKE, Your late!" I look around to see a girl glomping Sasuke. He doesn't look to happy about it though and so does Sakura.  
"I've been eagerly waiting for you ever since i heard that i could see you for the first time in a long time."  
"Get away from Sasuke you Ino Pig." Sakura yells.

And she stopped me from yelling... I sweatdrop..  
I ignore the two girls and look around the room, only to meet two Sea-green orbs that had been haunting me all day. I blush when i see him. His face emotionless but yet curious.  
He just stares at me with those eyes. It reminded me of when we where sitting on the rooftop together.  
He was still looking at me. Could it be that he felt the same way?  
It made me kind of nervous.  
Suddenly i see a small almost unnoticeable smile tugging at his lips. My eyes widen, my face growing red and i quickly turn around. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest.  
"D-Did he just , smile at me?" I whisper to myself. My head is so red as a tomato and my hands are shaking.  
"is this what it feels to be in Love?"

"Whats with the tomato girl?" I hear someone suddenly say.  
I turn to my team to see people from my class of the academy.  
The one who said that was the boy with a dog on his head.

"Shut it, Kiba, she must be nervous." Sakura yells.  
So his name is Kiba.  
Kiba walks over to me and stops only a inch before me. I could even feel his breath on my face, and he smelled like dog.  
"You don't say, Well i think she was blushing! I saw her looking at someone." I glare at him. Knowing that everybody was going to ask questions.

"Who! Who is it !" Naruto and Sakura scream in unison.

"Ugh , how troublesome." Shikamaru yawns.

I blush even more, making everybody chuckle.  
This is beyond embarrassing. I frown and avert my eyes to Gaara. My eyes widen when i see him chuckling as well.  
I turn my head and look at the ground. "Scratch that, this is the most embarrassing day of my life."

I feel an hand tap on my shoulder and i look up to see Hinata. "D-Dont worry, Azami. T-They are only teasing you." I nod and smile at her. "How are you doing Hinata?"  
"V-very good thank you"

"Hey you guys!"

A guy with Grey hair in a ponytail and glasses comes walking our way.

"You should quiet down a little. So you are the nine rookies that just graduated from the academy, right?"


	15. Chapter 15 - First test

The man with the silver hair and glasses moved closer. He was a bit bigger then all of us and he had menacing look in his eyes. Something about him made me shiver.

My eyes started to burn. I groaned and reached up to touch. My eyes were burning, literally. They were so hot that I had to pull away quickly. Did my Kekkei Genkei just activate?  
A slight pain struck through my head and I squeezed my eyes shut in the hope it would lessen the pain.

When I opened my eyes i saw that the room was suddenly a lot darker then before. I looked around to see that it wasn't the only thing that had changed. I could still see the people around me, but they were surrounded by a light. Every person had a different color. I figured that what I was seeing , were people's aura's.  
I could also hear many voices, but they weren't from people who were talking. They were thoughts.

"I did not know I was cape able of doing this." I whispered.

There were so many people in the room and the thoughts made my head ache. I put my hands on my ears and attempt to silence the voices, but it was no use.

One voice or thought , was the loudest of them all. My eyes darted around the room, trying to find the source of it. But it was really hard to find it, with all the loud thoughts. I breathed in and out and tried to focus on the thought that caught my attention.

The voices started to die down until the only one I could hear was the one I tried to focus on.

_'So this is Uchiha Sasuke. __**He**__ shall be very happy that I found him this fast._

My eyes widened when they landed on the source of these thoughts. It was the man with the silver hair and the glasses. His Aura was dark blue.

I narrow my eyes at him. What did he want from Sasuke? And who was this person he was talking about.

""You're all fooling around with those cute faces...Geez this isn't a field trip."The guy shook his head in disapproval, and this made everyone glare at him, including me.

"Who are you to tell us that?!"Ino groaned. She gave him an annoyed look, while she still stood close to 'her' Sasuke.

"I am Yakushi Kabuto. Look around you..." The man know known as Kabuto began.

Everyone turned their heads to look around in the room. The air was tense and most people where staring at us and not because they were happy to see us. It was then that I realized how many different headbands there were.

"The ones behind you are from the Hidden Village of Rain. They have a short temper." Kabuto told us. "Everyone is tense since it's right before the exam. I warned you so you won't be picked on." He nodded at us. "I guess it can't be helped since you're all rookies and don't know anything." He smiled. "It makes me remember the old me."

I really did not trust him. But I decided it would be best for me to wait until I found out more about him. If he knew that I knew about him being after Sasuke , he would possibly try to kill me.

"Kabuto, was it?" Sakura asks. "It's your second time here, then?"

I eyed Kabuto curiously, searching for any evidence of him lying.  
My Kekkei genkei was still on and I saw a slight color change in his aura, it gave me shivers.

"No," He said. "My seventh time." He placed his hand on his hip studying our faces.  
His eyes landed on me and they widened slightly when he saw my eyes.

_'Those eyes, I've never seen something like that before. It must be a Kekkei genkei. I know that Orichimaru likes to hear about this.'_

There you have it, I have a name. Orichimaru… I should ask Kakashi about it afterwards.

"This exam is only twice every year, this is my fourth year." Kabuto said.

My eyes began to hurt again, and this time the pain was much more intense. I gripped my head trying to make it go away. A high pitched scream ripped through my head and then I blacked out.

_"Mommy , please don't die." A small girl with red hair sat in a pool of blood next to a dead woman.  
The girl had blood all over her white dress and her face her eyes showed pure horror and sadness.  
Suddenly a large man came out from the shadows._

"Come here, princess. Let's play a little game." He grinned wickedly, showing a row of white sharp teeth.

The girl backed away until her back hit the wall. Her eyes wide and her petite body shaking in fear.

"No! Go away!"She shouted and ran over to a door.

The door opened and she ran through the hallway leaving a trail of blood. She looked behind her to see the man was following her.

"Don't run away , princess." He chuckled darkly.

"Go away!... I Hate you!" She ran faster, as fast as her small legs could take her. Until she bumped in to someone and got dragged into a room.

"Princess, we got to take you to safety. Please come with me." A bright light suddenly appears and the two are gone.

  
I felt myself slowly regaining consciousness. But really slow.  
I could hear voices coming from above me. But they sounded like when you are underwater.

"Hey is she okay?"

"Are you crazy? She is bleeding!"

"What happened to her?"

"Someone get a doctor!"

"Don't touch her!"

I opened my eyes , but the vision was blurred. I started to panic when I also wasn't able to move. My breathing started to get faster and I was slowly losing consciousness again.

"She is losing consciousness again." Someone shouted and I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"I'll take her to the hospital." It was Gaara, I recognized his velvet voice.

"G-Gaara…" I whispered, before blacking out completely.

_"Princess, Please stay with me Princess." The little girls eyes fluttered open. They were in a forest.  
The little girl was still shaky and her legs couldn't carry her anymore. She dropped to the ground._  
"_Please, Princess, be careful."The person with her was a man, but he had a friendly face. She knew he could be trusted.  
The man sat on the ground an winched , holding his side. His side was covered in blood.  
The girl crouched over to him and held his hand. "Please don't die too …." He told her.  
"Don't worry I'll always be with you." _


	16. Chapter 16 - Blood and Cinnamon

I woke with a bandage around my eyes. A beeping sound could be heard from next to my head.  
I groaned when I felt wires attached to my head. What is going on? Panic took over and i tried to sit up, but someone stopped me and pushed me down gently.

"W-Where am i?" I was shocked how desperate my voice sounded.

"You're in the hospital, Azami."Someone said.

"K-Kakashi?" I felt tears stinging my eyes. And I reached out to touch the bandage around my eyes.

"Don't." His voice held sadness in it. It made me scared. I never felt so scared in my life.

My lip quivered and the tears rolled down my cheeks. The tears had an iron taste, it tasted like blood. Was I crying blood?!

"K-Kakashi…What happened?" I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear.

He sighed and I heard him sit down on a chair next to my bed.  
I couldn't see his face but I knew he was frowning.

"You… had a…. brain hemorrhage." He said slowly.

"What!" I coughed, my body disagreeing with me shouting so loud.

There was a moment that none of us spoke. The silence made me feel uneasy. I knew that he wanted to tell me something. I could feel it by the tension in the air.

"Kakashi?" I asked.

"Yes. " His voice crackled.

"Please tell me?"

I heard him swallow a lump.

"Y-You…" he began, struggling to find his words. "You will be leaving soon."

My eyes widen. Leaving? To were. Are they just going to abandon me?  
So many questions went through my head, making it ache.  
I felt like throwing up and I held my stomach. But nothing happened.

"To where and what about the Chuunin Exam?!"

He took a deep breath. "You've been disqualified. The rest of the team is training for the final exam. I just came back from training with Sasuke. "

I felt relieved but at the same time sad. And he still had not answered my first question.

"To where Kakashi? Where am I going?" I asked, trying to stop my body from shaking.

"To your brother. To your homeland" he replied.

I gasped, my head spinning. I had a brother? I felt uneasy.

"Do I have a choice?"

Of course I was curious about my brother but did I really wanted to leave behind everything I worked so hard for?

"No, you don't"

These words hit me right in the heart.

"Your brother will be here tomorrow." He stood up.

"Can I ever come back?" I asked him.

"Of course" he told me. "Your always welcome."

I was glad that he told me that I was able to come back. But something told me that my life was going to change drastically by tomorrow, and I wasn't sure if it was in a good way.

"I'll check on you tomorrow, Azami. Before you're brother comes over." Kakashi said.

I nod.

"Make sure to get enough sleep." Then he left.

My brother. What kind of person could it be. Would he be the same as me, or the opposite.

I winched when I felt my head ache again. "Please, not again!" I whispered before blacking out again.

_The little girl was standing next to a woman with long red hair. Her eyes full with fear.  
"Come here ….. ." She said while holding out her arms.  
The girl ran into her arms and held her tight.  
"This is for your own good. You know that right?" The woman whispers.  
The girl nods slowly. "It won't hurt, right mommy?"  
The woman nodded and filled her hand with chakra pushing it into her child.  
The girl's eyes widened and her body went stiff. On her forehead were now four symbols.  
"Now run away from mommy, … " The woman smiled a sad smile at her child.  
"Just like tag , right mommy?" The woman nodded.  
"But whatever you do, don't let yourself get caught by …."_

My eyes shot open, the bandage around my eyes was gone. I looked around, trying to get used to being able to see again. I shivered, the room was cold. When I looked to my side I see that the window was open. Who opened the window?

"Is someone there?" I shiver again, and pull of the blankets to close the window.

But when I look again , the window is already closed.

"I'm glad that you're awake." I turned my head to see Gaara sitting on my bed.

I blushed. "Y-yeah. What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you." He stood up and walked over to me tilting my chin up.

I blushed madly. "W-what are doing Gaara."

"You worried me." He simply says and brushes his fingers against my cheek.

His face was now a inch away from mine. "How are you feeling?"

I shivered when I felt his warm breath on my face. He smelled like cinnamon. I closed my eyes for a second.  
Suddenly I felt two hot lips on mine. My fluttered open to see Gaara kissing me. I blushed and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
He chuckled and deepened the kiss. He was stroking my arm with his hand.  
His tongue grazed my lips, wanting entrance. I let him and soon I felt his wet appendage discovering my mouth. He moaned in the kiss.  
One of his hands started massaging my hips.  
Suddenly he pulled away and looked at me.

"I have to go." He said.

His eyes narrowed and he suddenly stared at the ground. He licked his lips and then looked back at me.

"You taste good." He then turns around and opened the window.

"Will I see you again?" I felt stupid for asking, but I didn't want him to leave.

"If you want." He turned around and walked over to me, dropping something in my hand.

He turned back , opened the window and left.

I just sat there, frozen and my face flushed.

"I…Just…..Kissed…..Gaara!" I fell back on my bed burying my head into the pillow and then I let out a muffled scream.

I touched my lips and I licked them, doing the same as Gaara. They tasted like Gaara, like cinnamon. So he did feel the same. I will come back to Konohana, no matter what.  
Maybe I can train while I'm away and get stronger. So I can protect the people I love.  
I smile and close my eyes.

"Gaara…"


	17. Chapter 17 - Kakashi's feelingsLeaving

I woke up at six in the morning, the sun was still coming up. Kakashi said that he would visit me before my brother would come. I was happy that he would do that for me.

But there was one thing that bothered me. I wished that I'd asked Kakashi to bring Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura with him. The idea itself was terrible, leaving without saying goodbye to my team, my friends.

I wondered if Minichi was doing fine. He was still home alone, and he could not feed himself.

There's a knock on the door. That would probably be Kakashi. But the door opened to reveal a nurse with a messy bun in her auburn hair. She smiled when she saw that I was awake.

"I'm glad you're awake," She said, "There is a visitor who likes to see you. Is it okay if I let him in?"

I found it a bit strange why she asked it now and didn't asked it yesterday when Kakashi was already sitting in my room when I woke up. Probably because I wasn't awake.

I nodded at the nurse and crossed my fingers that the visitor would be Kakashi. The doorknob turned and my heart started beating faster. "Please don't let it be my brother."

I let out a relieved sigh when it was indeed Kakashi. He smiled at me, at least I thought he did, its hard to see with that mask on the whole time. Suddenly I heard a loud squeal and I recognized it right away.  
"Minichi!" The red panda jumped on the hospital bed and purred loudly, as if saying: "I missed you so much."

Kakashi sat down in the chair next to my bed. His eyes held the same sadness as yesterday. Could It be that he didn't want me to go. Could it be that Kakashi cared for me as much as I cared for him?

"I brought your suitcase." he said softly. "All your stuff is inside of it."

He shifted in his chair. He wasn't reading his book, which surprised me. Normally he would read his book everywhere he went. Sometimes I wondered If he ever walked into someone or something. I could already see him do that in my imagination and I let out a soft giggle.

"Azami, your brother can be here any minute now." he sighed. "Would you like me to get something to eat for you?"

I wanted to ask if it would be possible to see my team but I decided it wasn't the best time. I nodded and he left the room.

It was weird, life changed so fast. I could remember when I first went to the leaf village. Everything was new for me. I could not even eat with chopsticks. Yes,time went faster then I would like it to go.

I looked at the clock. 6:30 AM. It was still very early.

After a few minutes of looking at the clock, Kakashi walked in. He held a bowl full of steamy delicious ramen. I clapped my hands and thanked him a thousand times.

Time dragged. And I sat the empty bowl down on the desk next to my bed. 7:00 AM.

Kakashi had not said much, he just sat there in his chair, staring at the ground. It made me feel guilty, I did not even know why. It was the Hokage's decision after all.

"Azami.." He looked up. "Promise me you will come back?"

I nearly cried when he told me that. So he did care. How could I even think that these people would not care. Kakashi was as a father I never had. Of course he cared!

"I promise!" I smiled.

He smiled back. "My team and I will miss you."

Now I did cry. He said it. He is going to miss me.  
"I'm going to miss you guys too. But I promise I will come back!"

Kakashi nodded and grabbed something from his pocket. It was a beautiful necklace with a gemstone in the middle of a flower.

"This was still for your birthday." He said and he stood up to attach the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you so much Kakashi!" I jumped up and hugged him. I needed that right now.

I jumped away from Kakashi when I heard a noise.

The door to the room was opening, to reveal a young man around the age of Kakashi.

He gave Kakashi a glare and I could see Kakashi shiver at this. The guy didn't want Kakashi to be here.  
He held the door open gesturing him to leave.

Kakashi sighed, stood up and walked to the door. He turned around for a second and waved.

"Stay strong, Kiddo." He said, and then he left.

The guy shut the door and he turned around to face me.

I looked at him. He had red long hair. One side of his face was covered by a thick strand of red hair. He held a stern look in his eyes and he looked like someone very important, like a king or land lord.

He walked in the room and sat down on the chair were Kakashi sat. He was still looking at me, almost as if he was scared that if he took his eyes of me, I would disappear.

I took in a sharp breath and waited for him to talk. But he just said there, staring. His eyes held something unpleasant. I could not put my finger on it, but it gave me goosebumps.

"I'm your brother." He suddenly spoke. "Get dressed, were leaving as soon as possible."

I looked down and realized that I was only in my PJ's. I blushed.

"I'll wait in the hallway. Be quick, we have to travel for a very long time." He told me.

He stood up and left the room without another word.

I didn't move for a few seconds. So this was my brother. He kind of looked like me. I felt stupid that I didn't realize that sooner.

I jumped out of bed and kneeled down next to my suitcase.  
Kakashi said that he put all my stuff in the suitcase. I smiled.

I took out a outfit and put it on as quick as possible. Then I brushed my hair and teeth. Then I closed my suitcase.

Minichi jumped on my head and he gripped it tightly. He was shaking, but why?  
I pulled Minichi of my head and gave him a hug. He purred loudly and licked my nose.

"Are you ready for a new adventure Minichi?" I smiled at him.

He squealed and jumped back on my head.

I opened the door to see my brother reading a magazine. As soon as he heard the door he stood up and dropped the magazine on the table before him.

"Are you ready to go?" He looked at me curiously.

I nodded and smiled at him.

His eye twitched for a second when he saw the red panda on my head. Then I heard him mumble something about 'dirty animals'. He walked towards the exit. I just followed him, trying to keep up with his pace.  
The man was big and he took much larger steps then me.

We walked through the village towards the village's gates. The people were just doing their daily routines and everything seemed the same as always.  
I wondered what Naruto was doing right now. Probably training. I bet they were all training to get stronger.

We passed the gates and I looked back one more time.  
"Bye Konohana. I promise that I will come back as soon as possible!"


	18. Chapter 18 - My Brother

We had been walking for 6 hours when my brother suddenly told me that we would set out a camp in the forest. He told me too search for some firewood and he searched for something edible.  
I wondered why we had to stay in the forest, when there was a village nearby. But I decided not to argue with him.

When I came back with some firewood, I saw that he already had caught some rabbits. He was sitting on the ground with his eyes closed, probably waiting for me.  
His eyes snapped open when he heard me drop the firewood in front of him.

He nodded and held his hands out towards the firewood. There was a light and when I blinked there was a fire.  
How did he do that without hand signs? I felt my curiosity for this person who called himself my brother grew.  
Did he knew about my past? And what about our parents? So many questions ran through my mind.  
This was my chance to ask it.

My brother looked up and frowned. "Are you alright?" he asked. "You seem very uptight."

"I wish to ask you some questions, if that's okay." I replied.

He stared into the fire. "Sure."He picked up one of the rabbits and roasted it above the fire.

"At first I like to ask your name."I asked.

I watched as the skin of the rabbit turned a darker color. I shivered and looked at Minichi, who was sleeping on the cold ground.

"Mafuyu.." He said, twisting my arms and waist. "My name is Mafuyu Kurosawa."

"Mafuyu…" I repeated.

The name sounded so familiar when it rolled of my tongue. I must have said his name a lot of times.

"What happened to our parents." I blurted out.

I stared at him. His eye twitched again. Did he had some kind of nerve problem?

"They died. They got killed."He said calmly. Not even a change in his emotions.

He took the bunny out of the fire and gave me a piece.

"Eat! You'll need your energy for the journey tomorrow." He commanded.

They got killed. I suddenly remembered the visions I had these past days. The little girls parent's got killed by a huge man. Could that have something to do with my past?

"Anymore questions?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "Were are we going?"

He swallowed a piece of meat and licked his lips.

"The realm of demons." He said. "Were you were born."

I never knew such place existed. So I was born in the realm of demons.

I took a bite from the meat and started to chew.  
Then my eyes widened. Does that make me….a demon? I knew I wasn't human, the voice told me that. But a demon? I never thought of that as an option.

"So I am a demon?" I asked.

"Yes were both demons" He said while he looked at me at the corner of his eye.

I yawned. I was tired from traveling the whole day. My legs hurt and my brother told me that we would take a week before we would reach our destination.

I looked over at my brother, who was eating in silence and then looked over at Minichi, who was still sleeping.

"While were traveling I'll learn you about the rules and way of living in the demon realm," My brother said.

He stood up and stretched out. His face was gloomy. "You should sleep."

I nodded and lay down on the cold floor.

"Sweetdreams , brother." I said.

"Goodnight," he said, lying down on the ground as well.

Then it was quiet, the only thing I heard was the sound of the slow breathing of Minichi and the sound of crickets. It was too long ago , that I slept in the forest.  
It was weird, when I thought about it. I had been living in the forest for so long. It almost seemed like a past life.

"Please don't forget me, Konohana."

TO BE CONTINUED in book 2.


End file.
